Justice League  The End of Everything
by buddyBatmanWW
Summary: This is my Justice League saga mostly concerning Batman and Superman. The story starts with Project Cadmus building a prototype robot to take over Superman! The story takes numerous twists and turns from there and finally, threatens to end the league!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 01**

_The head quarters of Project Cadmus. After a few months of apparent dormancy following the Doomsday Sanction, Cadmus is upto something big. But this time, it is to be made sure that nothing goes wrong. Absolutely Nothing!_

_The scientists are feverishly working on the prototype of a 'God Knows What' machine. Apparently it is being constructed to destroy Superman, but is being called 'a defense against Superman lest he should go wild' on the face of it. Waller is impatiently pacing up and down her cabin, waiting to see how well the prototype has performed under simulated conditions. The prototype has failed 12 times now, and the owner has only been kind enough not to blow up the whole place. No wonder she's perspiring heavily_

_A knock on her door...Finally!_

**Waller**: (Sharply) Come in.

A middle aged man with thin rimmed glasses and wearing a white coat enters. His name is Dr. Johnson

**Dr. Johnson**: The tests have been successful Mrs. Waller. The prototype can now withstand heat vision and is impenetrable to X-rays. It is about a thousand times stronger than an ordinary human being.

**Waller**: What about the impact testing?

**Dr. Johnson**: I'm afraid no material in this world can withstand such a huge impact. We have tried all the combinations of metals and non metals possible, Diamond, carborundum, Iridium, platinum and alloys, everything.

**Waller**: (snaps) How are we supposed to face the man of steel without having the strength to face his blows.

**Dr. Johnson**: But we have tried everything. Everything but Kryptonite. I really don't understand why you don't want us to use Kryptonite anywhere. After all, that is the weakness of Superman.

**Waller:** I don't call the shots here, our beloved _'owner'_does. And he says he doesn't want KRYPTONITE.

**Dr. Johnson**: Why do you call him our 'owner'?  
><strong>Waller<strong>: He is funding us Doctor. (pause) Sometimes I just don't understand what has become of Project Cadmus. He is using it as if it is his private workshop. I don't have a say in anything. If only we had proper funding...the Justice League...

_Phone Rings_

**Waller**Hello!

**From the other side**: How is everything going?

**Waller**: (sighs) Fine so far, except for resistance to impact.

**From the other side**: Hmmm

**Waller**: I'm sure you realise no material can withstand such an impact. Are you sure you don't want Kryptonite to be used?

**From the other side**: Kryptonite has not done anyone any good.

**Waller**: A voice of experience I believe. But if we are to stand any chance against Superman...

**From the other side**: Do what you are told to, Waller. Don't use your brain for nothing.

**Waller**: That's it! This is as far as it gets! We're done!

**From the other side**: Well I shouldn't have had any hopes on you worthless people. My mistake! I don't believe you're so uninterested even though you are to gain from it!

**Waller**: I have nothing to gain from this. Not now atleast!

**From the other side**: Of course, you have. I may or may not get my man, but you sure will get your man! Am I wrong?

_No answer from Waller/b_

_**From the other side**__: I'll take that as a Yes. I don't think I should trouble you people and your pitiful technology anymore. Just send the prototype to ,__you know where__. (hangs up the phone)_

_**Waller**__: (Hangs up the receiver too and closes her eyes for a moment. She is going to get her man, ah, she's waited so long for this to happen. A wide smile covers her face, elevating her wrinkles and chubby cheeks. She'll have him soon now) Dr. Johnson!_

_**Johnson**__: Yes, Mrs. Waller!_

_**Waller**__: Throw this prototype into the trash can!_

_**Johnson**__: What!_

_**Waller**__: Just do it! We're done with our experiment and no one is going to boss us again! (smiles)_

_Dr. Johnson has no idea what to say! Seven months of toil going into 'trashcan'! What is with Waller? All he can do is follow her orders, hoping that she knows what she is doing._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 02**

_In the watch tower..._

**Diana**: Hey Shayera, have you seen Bruce?

**Hawk Girl**: Guess I did. He is in his usual "Touch me not" mood.

**Diana**: (_sighs_)This man...I can never understand him. (_collapses into her chair in disgust_)

**Hawk Girl**: Anything wrong? Your date, yesterday...

**Diana**: (_snaps_)Don't ask! Something is terribly wrong with him

**Hawk Girl**: With him, how can you tell?

**Diana**: Believe me, I know.

_Gets up and walks out of the room, towards Batman. She moves close enough for him to feel her presence. But Batz seems to be out of this world today_

**Diana**: Hey Bruce!

**Batman**: (_With 'not at all friendly expression' on his face_) Yes, **Wonder Woman!**

**Diana**: Oh, I'm sorry, Batman. I just wanted to...er.. tell you that I had a wonderful time yesterday. I loved the food, especially, the dessert! Alfred is such a great cook

**Batman**: (_Not interested. Typing something._)

**Diana**: (_A little irritated, but determined to set things right_) So, what are you doing this Saturday.

**Batman**: (_Slaps his hands on the desk. The Computer complains_) I am going to jump off from a thousand feet and land head first on a block of concrete. Fine?

**Diana**: (_Overcome by emotion_) That's it!I have had enough of this. What the hell is wrong with you? Why can't you behave like a normal human being? You ruined my day yesterday! **You** invited me for dinner and came late, and drunk. You didn't even speak a word while eating and made me look like a blabbering fool for having tried to make up a conversation! Today, I thought you'd apologize, but you didn't. And now when I try to set things right, instead of appreciating it, you shout at me! I...I'm sick of you. I...I...I really wish you jump off a thousand feet and break that head of yours. (_She realises what she's said and is filled with withdraws. As for Batman, it didn't make much difference. All he does is throw his usual cold glance at her. Silence prevails for a while_)

**Batman**: (_breaking the silence_) If you have nothing better to talk about, may I request you to please leave me alone. Can't you see I'm busy!

**Diana**: (_Realising her repentance was a waste_) _**GO TO HELL**_

_Leaves in disgust, pushing away Superman, who has been standing at the entrance all this time, not willing to interrupt the conversation, with her shoulder_

**Superman**: (_Coming to Batman_)Ahem...so, busy night?

**Batman**: (_Throwing a cold glance at him too_) As always.

**Superman**: I don't think you two are getting along very well.

**Batman**: (_Still typing_)Super listening?

**Superman**: Listening, but not Super. She has been shouting at the top of her voice.

**Batman**: (_Sighs!Typing..._)

**Superman**: Anything wrong? What is this I hear about you getting drunk?

**Batman**: No biggie!

**Superman**: Sounds big to me. You don't drink...

**Batman**: Not your concern.

**Superman**: Just tell me Bruce, how many relationships are you going to screw up like this.

**Batman**: I don't have time to care for relationships.

**Superman**: So, there was one.

**Batman**: (_frowns_)

**Superman**: Ahem...I see...there _**is**_one.

**Batman**: Listen, do you realize that there is such a big vulnerability in our security system? Someone like Luthor was able to easily take the whole watch tower under his control from the earth. And the Monitor duties. I think at least two of us should be present...

**Superman**: Two of you, fine!

**Batman**: Clarke, listen to me! Try to understand the...

**Superman**: I understand. Two of you, I mean both of you, will be present... this weekend... here. Bring your own Champagne. (_winks_)

**Batman**: Superman this is serious...

**Superman**: So am I. Why, flash, do I look like I'm joking?

_Flash flashes in from nowhere_

**Flash**: What? Who? When? (_Looks at the puzzled colleagues_) Yes, I mean, Superman...joking...no. I mean...um...

**Batman**: Whatever!

**Superman**: Sounds better!

**Batman**What?

_Everyone there smile. Even Wonder woman has broken out of her infuriation and throws a smile. Batman is still in his moods_

**Batman**: You people will never learn!

_Breaking the serenity of the atmosphere, Green Lantern bursts in._

**GL**: I have a news!

_The whole environment turns as grim as Green Lantern's expression. Although not everyone can read mind, they can understand that it's no good news. GL has been spying over Waller for a while as per Batman's instructions. And Waller and Bad news, means trouble_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 03**

_Moving on from where we left the last time. In the Watch tower..._

**GL**: They have built some prototype which can withstand and reciprocate heat vision. They were discussing about the strength of the metal, or alloy, or whatever that is made of. I heard the Scientist say that it can't take the impact.

**Superman**: So, there _**is**_ is a plot against me, as you said (_turning to Batman. He is not at all listening_) Batman!

**Batman**: (_Without raising the head_) What happened next?

**GL**: So, you know there is a _next_. Well, Waller got a call from someone, and she ordered the prototype to be dumped.

**Hawk Girl**: Dumped?

**GL**: Yeah, into the trashcan!

**Batman**: And then...Do you know the whereabouts of that contraption now?

**GL**: I'm afraid no! There was a blast in the city and I had to rush to there.

**Superman**: What does all this mean?

**Batman**: This...(_Presses a key on the computer keyboard, and behold, the cabin of Lex Luthor! All one can see is a magnificent 10 foot metallic contraption, looking more like a war tank, fully loaded with weapons, nuclear and otherwise._)

**GL**: Great Scott! How did it get in there? I thought it would be disposed.

**Batman**: Perhaps they didn't find a better trash can for this fellow!

(_Voices could be heard_)

**Luthor**: So, the Green Lantern found us out.

**Waller**: I hardly think he did it on his own.

**Luthor**: You are obsessed with him, aren't you?

**Waller**: All I say is, you are taking him too easily.

**Luthor**: No, no not at all. In fact I anticipated his move.

(_View turns 90 degrees and now, we can see Waller on the screen_)

**Waller**: ?

**Luthor**: Waller, do you know Bruce Wayne?

**Waller**: Well of course I do. Why?

**Luthor**: He is doomed, that's why?

**Waller**: What?

**Luthor**: (_loud wicked laughter_) Hello Batman, I know you are listening! Ha ha! You see this pen Waller. Bats' buddy, Bruce Wayne left it in my office yesterday. He came here to politely _**warn**_me of the consequences if I did not shut down my chemical factory, which was actually his before he acquired the Daily Planet. Such a nice pen, with such a high resolution camera inside it! I must say, Batz has got power over men too, haven't you Batz!

**Diana**: He got you! That was too clumsy Bruce!

**Batman**: (Signalling her to hold on for a while) Let me concentrate!

**Luthor**: I can sue Bruce Wayne, drag him to court, destroy him!

**Waller**: For spying on you? You must be kidding!

**Luthor**: No, for stealing my confidential files, right under my nose!

**Waller**: What?

**Luthor**: Our friend Wayne stole the Project files from my Computer when he was here! And I let him...

**Waller**: You think you can use this to black mail him. If you are to file the case, you'll need to first compromise on the secrecy of the project. You'll be put into jail first, and from there, you cannot file case on Bruce.

**Superman**: So, that's why you took the chance!

**Batman**: Luthor is not a fool to miss this point. I have a feeling...

**Luthor**: And why do you think I'll be imprisoned.

**Waller**: Because this project is illegal!

**Luthor**: Who says! (_Shows her the document with a big__**confidential**__stamp on it, and the signature of the President of America at the end of it_)

**Luthor**: Shocked! I'm sure our friend who is watching us there is shocked too. Then let me tell you one more thing. All that happened till now, this Robot over here, it's all a hoax. I knew Batz would dog our trails, so I baited him. I wanted him out of my way, once and for all and I thought I'd get him this time, but he brought in Bruce. I cannot file a case on Batman, but, Bruce Wayne will be toast!

**Waller**: But how can you prove that Bruce Wayne stole your files.

**Luthor**: Simple! Thanks to modern technology, my computer records everything that happens on it, whenever I want it to. And I wanted it to do it that day. I'll make sure I send him a copy of the film...starring Bruce Wayne! Heard that Batz, you screwed his future! And now, time to screw your cam.

(_Disturbance on the screen as Luthor crush the camera pen. Then, the display goes blank._)

**Batman**: Darn it! (_Collapses into his chair. The league is baffled too_)

(_In Luhtor's cabin_)

**Waller**: But what will you gain by screwing Wayne?

**Luthor**: That's for me to know and him to guess, Waller!

(_Has Batman taken Luthor too easily? What is going to happen to Wayne? Let's hope for the best till the next one_)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 04**

_From where we left out last time...in the watch tower_

_To everyone's shock, Luthor has bounced Batman's plan back on him. And now, Bruce Wayne looks to be in grave danger_

**Superman**: (_Breaking the silence_) You...you anticipated it...right!

**Batman**: (_weakly_) No!

_Silence again! It's like they don't believe they just heard that from him_

**GL**: (_trying again..._) I..I am sorry!

**Batman**: For what?

**GL**: For messing it all up!

**Batman**: No, you didn't do anything wrong. It was all my fault.

**Hawk Girl**: You don't have a back up plan!

**Batman**: Haven't thought of any.

**Wonder Woman**: Now that's rather unlike you! I mean, the whole thing is rather unlike you. Your plan was totally clumsy. Don't tell me you didn't have better ways to get the information you required. Sending Bruce Wayne there was a disastrous move.

**Batman**: (_losing patience_) Yes, yes and yes! It was a total disaster and I admit I am the one...wholly solely responsible for this mess! And I will think of a way to get out of it!

**Jonn**: Calm down, Batman. Diana didn't mean it that way. Listen, mistakes happen! Although we are all a little baffled that you left such a serious vulnerability in your plan, which you normally don't, we also understand you were doing it for us, especially Superman. And you like it or not, we are all a part of this, and we are with you!

_The last line strikes chord with everyone and somehow, a feeling of lightness emerges. It's All-for-one again_

**Batman**: Jonn, and others (_not looking at Diana_), I really appreciate your concern. But, I can't let you get into this. This is serious, more serious than you think. Bruce Wayne is punishable under federal law, and if you stand guard for him, you will be equally punishable. I don't want that to happen. I'll figure a way out of this myself, or else...

**Superman**: Or else what?

**Batman**: Serve my fate.

**Superman**: Now this is highly unlike you. I say...

_beeping sound from a bat-gadget_

**Batman**: (_answers it_): Yes! Um...aha...I rather expected. I'll be there. (_turning to others_) Gotta go. It's urgent. And please, if you have any consideration for my words, stay out of this. Don't make it any more difficult for me. (_Leaves the room in a hurry. In the process, drops his keys, bends down to grab them..but fumbles, finally succeeds in getting hold onto them, and leaves)_

_**Flash**__: Now that is really unlike him!_

_**Superman**__: I don't feel good!_

_**Diana**__: He is hiding something...or..._

_**Jonn**__: He is completely taken over. I can sense pressure._

_**Hawk Girl**__: And I can see it._

_**GL**__: Yeah,__"Serve my fate". What was that!_

_**Flash**__: So, are we going to just sit here and speculate?_

_**Superman**__: No way, we are going after him!_

_**Diana**__: He said not to._

_**Superman**__: And when did I start taking his orders?_

_**Diana**__: Well to say the truth...from the start_

_Everyone smiles at that_

_**Superman**__: All right, but this time, I am the boss. And I say, GL, keep an eye on him._

_**Hawk Girl**__: And I thought you are better suited for that job!_

_**Superman**__: All right! I'll keep an eye on him._

_**Flash**__: Some boss you are, Supz!_

_**Superman**__: Okey, let me put it this way. Who wants to keep an eye on him?_

_No one responds in affirmative_

_**Jonn**__: I think we should listen to him and..._

_**Superman**__: And what, leave him to face his__fate._

_**Jonn**__: Concentrate on Luthor. I'm sure he can handle himself, and as he said, our__  
><em>_intervention will only give him more troubles._

_**Diana**__: Perhaps Jonn is right! I think we should leave it to him._

_**Superman**__: I don't believe you're talking like that. Okey, let's do this. I'll watch him, and the rest of you guys watch Luthor. No further discussions. (Leaves)_

_**Hawk Girl**__: Now that sounds like a plan._

_**GL**__: You betcha!_

_Shifting the scene to down at the Batcave_

_**Alfred**__: I thought things were going out of your hands, sir. So, I called you in._

_**Batman**__: Good work, Alfred! I'm afraid I'm a very bad actor!_

_**Alfred**__: Ahem... Sir. Mr. Luthor wanted Mr. Wayne in his office at 7, sharp._

_**Batman**__: Ah, get me my suit, Alfred! I'll be on my way._

_**Alfred**__: And don't you think you'll be watched, sir!_

_**Batman**__: I've told them not to, Alfred! But I'm afraid atleast two of them wouldn't heed to my words. I'll take my precautions._

_**Luthor**__: She knows you just too well, doesn't she, sir!_

_**Batman**__: So does he, Alfred! That doesn't make any difference._

_**Alfred**__: If you say so, Sir..._

_Within no time, Bruce is ready to go face Lex Luthor. But as pointed out, he is behaving rather unlike himself. Why is he eager to meet Luthor? Stay tuned to know..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 05**

_In the watch tower. Jonn sitting at the computer. Incoming communication_

**Superman**: Superman to watch tower...do you read me?

**Jonn**: Perfectly! Any progress?

**Superman**: I've been waiting outside his house for half an hour now. I see Bruce going mad inside. He was perhaps consulting his father's old law books. He was quiet for a long time, and suddenly burst out in anger and smashed the book against the wall. Alfred was there but didnot try to stop him. He just left his study, I could hear the door slam shut.

**Wonder Woman**: (_who is standing beside Jonn_) Did you look inside the Bat-cave?

**Superman**: (_A little irritated_) He was in his study, not in the bat-cave! I see him rushing upstairs, to his bedroom, Alfred following him! And there he comes out, rushing downstairs! I just don't understand what he's up to.

**Jonn**: Perhaps you did the right thing, deciding to follow him. The way he's behaving, I think trouble is inevitable.

**Wonder woman**: Superman, please check the bat-cave. For once...

**Superman**: (_Completely irritated_) All right...all right! I really wonder of what use this can be. Yeah, now, I can see the bat-cave, and...it's empty. No one there.

**Wonder woman**: And the computer?

**Superman**: It's...turned off.

**Wonder Woman**: The bat-mobile... the bat-jet...any possible mode of bat-transport?

**Superman**: They are all there, none of them is missing. What are you trying to lead me to?

**Wonder Woman**: I don't know...I just had a feeling ...I mean the way he's behaving, it's rather unlike him.

**Superman**: He is under pressure, Diana. Pressure gets everyone, and he is no exception. From what I see, he's leaving no stone unturned. Wait, he's coming out. Strange, _he's_driving the car. Alfred is not with him.

_Just then Hawk Girl and Green Lantern come in_

**GL**: We weren't able to find him.

**Hawk Girl**: We've searched his office, his house, his guest houses, every possible places he can be, including Waller's place and Cadmus. He's nowhere.

**Jonn**: Superman, you get all that?

**Superman**: Yeah! Somehow I get a feeling that I can find Luthor at the end of this journey. I don't know, Bruce is driving Mercedes like bat-mobile. It's like he and I are racing.

**Hawk Girl**: Then perhaps he saw you.

**Superman**: I'm trying my best not to be seen. I'm flying the Javelin in invisible mode.

**GL**: Good thinking!

**Superman**: Wait! I guess he's going to pull over. Children's park!

**Hawk Girl**: I don't know about Luthor, but this looks more like a hideout for Joker.

**Wonder woman**: Where is he heading to?

**Superman**: Lemme see! (_Screeching noise of a microphone_) Merry – go – round...left...left...duck pond...and...he moved to the bench... he's looking around...he lifted a duck from the grass...put it in the pond...looking around again...sat down...and...wait he's taking something out of his pocket. Looks like...duck feed! He's feeding the ducks!

**GL**: Now, he's really out of his mind!

**Wonder Woman**: No, I don't think so! Looks like he's trying to tell us something.

**Superman**: Us?

**Wonder Woman**: Rest assured, he found you!

**Superman**: Ah well! And what do you think he's trying to say?

**Jonn**: Well the fact that he didn't want Alfred to come with him means that he doesn't want anyone else to get into this, not even Alfred!

**GL**: His driving suggests he was in a hurry, like something is a matter of life and death. Life and death! Of course, perhaps someone threatened to kill him!

**Hawk girl**: Or may be anyone associated with him.

**GL**: Alfred!

**Hawk Girl**: He has so many associates to worry about. But yes, Alfred might be right.

**Wonder Woman**: People, people! I don't think those actions are intended to be clues. Although it is pretty straight-forward that he did not want Alfred to come with him. It is not hard to guess that Luthor has already sent the message to Bruce.

**Superman**: I'd appreciate if you people could tell me exactly what's going on.

**Wonder Woman**: I think he detected you once he entered the park. If I'm not wrong, there was a microphone in the park.

**Superman**: Ah, that screeching noise! Must be due to interference...too smart!

**Wonder Woman**: And once he understood that someone _is_following him, he must've changed the course, giving you the message at the same time.

**Superman**: Now this is getting somewhere.

**Wonder Woman**: And if I'm applying his methods right, I think what he's trying to convey is "We are being watched". And, how many ducks are there in the pond now?

**Superman**: 6, why?

**Wonder Woman**: Is there a big clock in front of you?

**Superman**: You're talking as if you're here in the park. Yes, there is a big sundial.

**Wonder Woman**: Well actually, I've been there before.

**Hawk Girl**: Six, can mean that someone is coming to meet him at 6 o'clock. It's 5:55PM now, 5 minutes more.

**Wonder Woman**: In which direction is he looking?

**Superman**: He's looking at the ducks. Or, may be, the image of the clock.

**GL**: Doesn't he have a wrist watch?

_Everyone turn towards GL._

**GL**: Sorry, I just...been hanging out with flash too much.

**Wonder Woman**: Of course! (_Snaps_) Superman, the six o'clock position. Do you see anything?

**Superman**: Balloons...and...wait, a radio transmitter, inside the big balloon. That can map my position, for sure!

**Wonder Woman**: Anything else? Any cameras?

**Superman**: Nope. Can't see any.

**Wonder Woman**: Turn on the wireless receiver. May be you can catch signals.

**Superman**: Yeah! It's blinking. From the signal...the source...is...it's pointing towards Bruce!

**Jonn**: Perhaps the duck.

**Superman**: Yeah! It's mechanical; the last duck he put into the pond is mechanical. It is equipped with a wireless camera. That must be the one watching him. Someone _is_watching us.

**Jonn**: I must admit, Diana! You have mastered his methods.

**Wonder Woman**: No Jonn, not at all. It'll take me another lifetime to master his methods. It's just that...I know him too well. (_Sighs_) If only I could understand what he is up to.

**Superman**: I think we'll find that out soon enough! I'm trying to follow the signal. It must lead me to Luthor.

**Jonn**: Good thinking!

**GL**: I am coming too.

**Hawk Girl**: Me too.

**Jonn**: (_Turning to wonder woman_) won't you go?

**Wonder Woman**: I don't know, Jonn. This thing still doesn't seem to be right! I think I'll take up my own line of investigation.

**Jonn**: Now, you even talk like him. (_Smiles_) All right, go for it!

**Wonder Woman**: Some influence, Jonn. Some influence...

_the league disperse_

_At the same time, in a well-known restaurant in Metropolis_

**Luthor**: So, Wayne. How about a drink?

**Bruce**: I don't drink, thank you.

**Luthor**: Well you might want to make it a habit, _**Wayne**_!

**Bruce**: Please don't wear out my family name, and please don't waste my time and come to the point.

**Luthor**: (_Turning serious_) You know that if I wish to, I can make the whole world wear out your family name for years to come, "_**Wayne is a CRIMINAL**_".

**Bruce**: (_Turning restless/b) What do you want?_

_**Luthor**__: You!_

_**Bruce**__: I beg your pardon!_

_**Luthor**__: I want you, to be on my side._

_**Bruce**__: In what?_

_**Luthor**__: In my mission._

_**Bruce**__: Never!_

_**Luthor**__: You have no choice. And you are aware of that. I know you are an idiot, but I'm sure you have enough brains to forsee what will happen to Wayne Tech if I spit my beans. Rest assured, your family will be disgraced for generations to come and YOU...well, I guess I need not say any further. (Calling the waitress) Two scotch please, large, with extra soda in one. (Turning to Bruce)You might find it difficult to drink scotch for the first time. Take your time and get used to it. And don't worry, it's my party!_

_Bruce's eyes turn blazing red. The time has come for him to choose between his responsibilities as a Wayne and his duty towards the world and the league as the Batman. There is no way he can be both. Or can he? Stay tuned ..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**_Chap 06_**

_Continuing from where we left the scene...the conversation between Luthor and Bruce_

**Luthor**: What is this, Wayne! I am in my third round and you've not taken a sip yet!

**Bruce**: (_highly irritated_) Mr. Luthor, please stop calling me Wayne. And I told you, _**I don't drink**_.

**Luthor**: Looks like you don't understand the situation.

**Bruce**: (_remains silent, eyes down/b)_

_**Luthor**__: All right, Way...sorry, Bruce. I am not here to fight, neither am I here to blackmail you._

_**Bruce**__: (Sarcastically) Really! And I was shivering for no reason!_

_**Luthor**__: I didn't know you were shivering!_

_**Bruce**__: What is the point, Lex?_

_**Luthor**__: Now we are talking, Brucie! When I said I want you in my mission, what did you think my mission was?_

_**Bruce**__: Why, to destroy Superman and the Justice League of course! Isn't that what you always say?_

_**Luthor**__: Nope! Not this time. Because this time, my mission is different, and mind you, I am authorized by the President of America!_

_**Bruce**__: (in a low tone) I know._

_**Luthor**__: Of course, you know. Here, read this. (Hands him a document)_

_**Bruce**__: Mission Elimination!_

_**Luthor**__: That is the official document. And what you stole from me was a hoax. O.k, by the time you read the official language, let me tell you plainly, what it contains. The mission will be called "Mission Elimination". And the mission statement is..."To save the earth from the impending doom due to Aliens, a particular alien, who is well known as__  
><em>_Superman__to the people of earth. It is understood through trustworthy sources that this particular alien has been sent to earth the knight of a self proclaimed God, named Darkseid, who intends to wipe out the humanity and turn the earth dwellers into his slaves. Unfortunately we didn't know about it before hand, so we adopted him into our society, our home, and he proclaimed to be the saviour of man-kind. Along with his other alien friends, he formed the so called "Justice League"and in the pretence of saving the earth from the evil forces, he destroyed the defences of the earth to such an extent that now, earth completely depends on these aliens to protect it. We have already seen how one of them, the Hawk Girl, ditched the earth and joined the alien forces, who made us slaves on our own planet and forced us to work for our own destruction. However, the plan was foiled by a brave human,__Batman, who, with his incredible genius and resolve, destroyed the hyperspace bypass. But the credit of saving the earth was given to the Justice League, and it's face, Superman. Taking his time, Superman brought back his alien friend into the league, and now, they are ready to strike again. And all these statements, including the fact that Superman is from the Darkseid's armoury, have been proved in front of the esteemed United Nations by Mr. Lex Luthor. Convinced by the evidence, the United Nations has formed a tak force to eliminate this threat forever and the task force will be lead by Mr. Lex Luthor and Lex Corp. The required technology and resources can come from anywhere in the world, without any exceptions. Mr. Luthor will be given a free hand in this matter and his word will be the final. Anyone trying to fiddle with this mission, either directly or indirectly, will be liable to the most severe punishment possible under the federal law. Signed...Secretary General, UN and President, USA."_

_Ah! Such a long document! And yet such a simple message...destroy the aliens, destroy the league, kill Superman._

_Bruce trembles as the paper falls from his hands. Luthor is not joking. The world is going against the league. This is serious. He struggles to keep himself from falling unconscious. Luthor hands him the scotch, and he gulps down the entire peg, and coughs. He looks at Luthor in shock._

_**Luthor**__: There, it wasn't so bad, was it! Now...now...don't puke!_

_**Bruce**__: (__Trying to regain his composure__) You mean you are going to kill Superman?_

_**Luthor**__: Not kill, Bruce, not kill. (__looking at Bruce breathing heavily__) I mean, I'll try not to kill. If the matter goes out of hands, we can't help it, can we?_

_**Bruce**__: (Coming back to his senses__) You know that all these allegations are not true. Hawk girl did not do it on purpose and Superman was not with her when she did that. Hawk Girl was expelled from the league and Superman only allowed her back because she saved us from the ghost of Solomon Grundy._

_**Luthor**__: (Smiles) Aha! Well, go on!_

_**Bruce**__: And it is Superman who saved the earth from Darkseid, not..._

_**Luthor**__: Aha! I was expecting you'd raise the point. And..._

_**Bruce**__: And... (__Perhaps he shouldn't have spoken that. The last time Darkseid attacked the earth, Superman acted for him__)_

_**Luthor**__: Dear Bruce, you are no better than an 8 year old child you were when your parents were killed. I guess your brain stopped growing from them. You are behaving like a baby who claps with joy, watching a man fly in the air with a blue suit and a red cape and call him Superman. Grow up and think. Why did Darkseid come to the earth at all? He came here for Superman. Think again, He came here because of Superman. Think again, if there was no Superman, Darkseid wouldn't have bothered us. Think again...and..._

_**Bruce**__: Stop it!_

_**Luthor**__: Face it Bruce. Superman is a threat. Justice League is a threat. And I am trying to eliminate it. And I need your help._

_**Bruce**__: (remains silent, closing his eyes__)_

_**Luthor**__: It's not hard to conceptualize, Bruce. I know you are not the idiot you pretend to be. There are at least 3 ways by which I can force you to work for me. The law is with me now. But I don't want to do that. I want you to understand the situation, understand my reason, understand me and__**work with me**__._

_**Bruce**__: Are you going to destroy the entire league?_

_**Luthor**__: Bruce, I am not mad, like Joker. Whatever I do, I do it for a purpose. I don't like bloodshed either, like you. I promise, I will not take lives, except Superman's, that too, if it is absolutely necessary._

_**Bruce**__: I believe you have already started your work. You got the Batman, almost did, if it wasn't for me._

_**Luthor**__: You're getting it all wrong, Bruce. I wouldn't have harmed Batman. In fact he is one other person, who I wish, was on my side. He is the only man striving to protect the mankind.__**He**__is the one who saved the earth hundreds of times, because he is the one with brains. Sadly, all people see is brawns. And I'm sure even Batman is deluded, like you, leaving the responsibility of saving the earth on aliens._

_**Bruce**__: But not all of them are aliens. Wonder woman, flash and Green Lantern are as__  
><em>_much humans as we are._

_**Luthor**__: Deluded humans, Bruce, deluded super powered humans. They are under the delusion that they are on the side of Justice. But they are on the side of Superman. And they won't deter. We have to be careful about them too._

_**Bruce**__: I still don't think... No Luthor, this is not right! I can't be with you and I can't let you do this. If you want to get rid of me, you'd better do it now._

_**Luthor**__: Have it your way, Bruce. I won't bother you anymore. This tape, this evidence and stuff, I'll burn it. I have nothing against you, my friend, and I will not gain anything by destroying you. All I wanted was you to understand me, my concern for the earth, and be with me. Can't you see how desperate I am? I can tell you one thing, this project cannot complete without your help. And one more thing, the enemy is moving fast. Darkseid is reaching out for Superman again!_

_**Bruce**__: How do you know?_

_**Luthor**__: That, I cannot tell you. Not until you agree to my proposal._

_**Bruce**__: If you don't tell me, I'll not agree._

_**Luthor**__: Your choice. I'm not losing anything. You'll know that I'm right, soon. By that time, it may be too late._

_**Bruce**__: I'm not buying that Luthor. Do whatever you want. Good night! (gets up to leave)._

_**Luthor**__: You'll know, Bruce, and you'll know it Bruce. Go home, take a shower and think hard. If you change your mind, call me. I'll be waiting, my friend._

_**Bruce**__: Stop dreaming! And FYI I am not your friend. (Leaves)_

_**Luthor**_: I'll get you, my friend! (_Smiles_)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 07**

_From where we left last time, outside the restaurant, Alfred waiting in the car. Bruce emerges out from the restaurant_

**Alfred**: That took longer than I thought, sir.

**Bruce**: Luthor baffled me!

**Alfred**: And made you drink again, I believe.

**Bruce**: Yes, but this time, I was the one out of minds. (Smells his coat..it stinks)  
>But then again, I could've done without it!<p>

**Alfred**: I see you look, rather defeated, sir. Perhaps it may cheer you up if I said that you successfully fooled Superman and the league. The radio transmitter and the mechanical duck worked out perfectly.

**Bruce**: So he got that far.

**Alfred**: I believe it wasn't just him, sir.

**Bruce**: I know, Alfred. It's Diana. She knows me too well.

**Alfred**: And you her too well too, if I may say.

**Bruce**: It's important to keep the league out of this, Alfred. Especially after what Luthor said...

**Alfred**: And what did he say, sir?

**Bruce**: Well we were right about his mission to destroy the league and Superman, but I'm afraid we're right only till that.

**Alfred**: There is more to it?

**Bruce**: More that what meets the eye. May be Luthor wasn't 100% genuine with me. But I think he has got the perfect reason this time. And I'm afraid there is every reason why he can be right. I am afraid, Orion might be right!

**Alfred**: About Darkseid!

**Bruce**: Hmm...Wait! (_turns on his communicator_) Watchtower!

**Diana**: Bruce!

**Bruce**: Oh, Diana! Umm...Do we have any extra terrestrial missions?

**Diana**: No, none that I know of. Where are you? Are you all right?

**Bruce**: If there are any extra terrestrial missions, don't send anyone without informing me. Over and out! (_Cuts the communication. Turns it on again for Superman__  
><em>)Superman, do you read me?

**Superman**: Perfectly! We were following the radio signal. I'm afraid the signal got attenuated. The power is not enough to trace it.

**Bruce**: Where are you?

**Superman**: I guess, Japan!

**Bruce**: Come back, immediately!

**Superman**: Why? We're working on the signal receptor. Hawk Girl and GL are here too.

**Bruce**: Forget the signal. I know where Luthor is. Just go back to watch tower.

**Superman**: How did you get to Metropolis so fast?

**Bruce**: Who said I am in Metropolis?

**Superman**: That's what the detector says. It's mapping the frequency of your communicator.

**Bruce**: (_irritated_) Clarke, the device must be broken. I am not in Metropolis, I am in Gotham!

**Superman**: What!(_Shakes the device_) Yeah, yeah, now it says you are in Gotham. Ok, you are in the bat-cave.

**Bruce**: Precisely! Now all of you, stop the wild goose chase and come back to watch tower. If you follow that signal, you'll land up in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Over and out!

**Superman**: Batz...Ah! He mapped it already! Let's go guys! We're done here.

**GL**: Right! I am tired fixing this stuff.

**Hawk Girl**: And I am hungry.

**Superman**: Yeah, I hope we'll get something good to eat!

_They fly away_

_Back in the car_

**Bruce**: They're getting too smart, Alfred. I should've waited for us to cross Metropolis.

**Alfred**: Were your worries justified, sir.

**Bruce**: No, Alfred. But I cannot take chances. I need to keep an eye on Clarke. Or I  
>need someone to do it for me. Yes!<p>

**Alfred**: Wouldn't it be just as good enough to warn Superman and the league, sir? After all, it is they who need to be careful.

**Bruce**: I'll do that too, Alfred, once I am completely sure. In the meantime, I don't want anything wrong.

**Alfred**: But sir, I think a warning wouldn't hurt, at least to Superman, so that he can be careful and you can be at ease.

**Bruce**: I don't know, Alfred. But I'll give it a try. First, I need to talk to Lois.

**Alfred**: Lois, sir! Um... very well, I guess I'll shun being inquisitive anymore.

_By that time, they reach the Wayne manor. Bruce rushes inside, grabs the phone and dials a number_

**From the other side**: Hello, Lois here!

**Bruce**: Lois, it's me, Bruce. I ...

**Alfred**: (_Rushes in and speaks in a low voice_) Forgive my intrusion, sir, but Wonder Woman is flying towards our manor.

**Bruce**: (_Blocking the receiver with his hand_) Oh my god! You think she saw us?

**Alfred**: I'm not sure if she saw you, but she surely saw me park the car.

**Bruce**: Damn it! Hello, Lois, you there. Listen I want you to meet me at Wayne manor, tomorrow, for breakfast, 9:00AM sharp. Talk later!

**Lois**: What? Hello! Hello... Bruce! (_Puts the receiver down_) What's with this man?

_In the meantime, Diana flies in, almost bursting the door open_

**Bruce**: Diana!

**Diana**: What's with you? Where were you all the day?

**Bruce**: I...

**Diana**: Don't tell me you were in the Children's park.

**Bruce**: I was in the children's park. So, you found it out. (_in appreciative__  
><em>_tone_)

**Diana**: Don't act smart, Bruce. I know you're lying.

**Bruce**: I'm not lying, I swear. I was in the park, till 7.

**Diana**: When you went to the park, you drove yourself, assuming you went to the park. How come Alfred drove you back home?

**Bruce**: Alfred didn't drive me back home.

**Diana**: Don't force me to use the lasso on you, Bruce. I saw Alfred parking the car in your garage. And after doing that, he ran inside, possibly to warn you that I'm coming.

**Bruce**: Diana, he ran inside because I called him, urgently.

**Diana**: And what was so urgent? I don't see any situation here!

_Just then, Tim Drake comes out of the kitchen, carrying a bag_

**Tim**: Alfred, have you found it yet?

**Alfred**: Um...I'm afraid, no, Master Tim.

**Tim**: (_Looking at wonder woman_) Wow! You are the Wonder Woman!

**Diana**: (_a little cooled down/b) Well, yes! And are you going somewhere?_

_**Tim**__: No, I just came from the boarding school. Alfred brought me home for vacation. And I lost my progress card! I thought it was in the car. You sure you didn't find it, Alfred!_

_**Alfred**__: No, Master Tim. I searched for it everywhere and just parked the car in the garage. I ran in when Master Bruce called. I'm afraid your card was no where seen._

_**Tim**__: Ah crap! Now Bruce will never believe I made an 'A' in civics._

_**Bruce**__: Aha! I see your game..._

_**Tim**__: I swear. If you had come along with Alfred, I'd have shown you there itself. Why didn't you come?_

_**Bruce**__: Umm..._

_**Diana**__: Been busy! He's been too busy for a day, feeding ducks!_

_**Tim**__: Ducks?_

_**Bruce**__: It's a long story, I'll tell you at the dinner. Go fresh up. (Turning to Diana) I told you Alfred didn't drive me home.__  
><em>_**Diana**__: All right! But there are a few questions you need to answer. I'll meet you tomorrow._

_**Bruce**__: Yeah! Umm...well, now that you're here, how about you stay for dinner?_

_**Diana**__: I'd love to, but I have to be in the watch tower now. Some other time! Good Night, Bruce! Good Night Tim, good night Alfred!_

_**Tim and Alfred**__: Good Night, wonder woman!_

_**Bruce**__: Good night, princess! (winks and waves his hand)_

_**Diana**__: (smiles) See you tomorrow, Brucie!_

_Leaves. After making sure that Diana is out of sight, the three of them breathe out in relief_

_**Bruce**__: You are a saviour, Tim._

_**Tim**__: Aha! Don't mention!_

_**Alfred**__: That was really a narrow escape, sir._

_**Bruce**__: Yes, Alfred! I should've been more careful._

_**Tim**__: Ah, let's go eat something. I am damn hungry!_

_Bruce and Alfred look at each other, and smile. Alfred goes into the kitchen_

_**Bruce**__: Now, Tim, your progress report!_

_**Tim**__:!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 08**

_In the Watch Tower_

**Jonn**: All available units assemble at the base. This is an emergency.

_The available Justice League members assemble. Superman is the one to come first._

**Superman**: What is it, Jonn?

**Jonn**: An extra terrestrial call. I can't round on the location exactly. Even the picture is blurred. But it looks like they're calling for you.

_In the mean time, hawk girl, Wonder woman, Green Lantern and Flash come too_

**Flash**: Hey, was in the middle of a movie. What is all this fuss?

**Superman**: An extra terrestrial distress call.

**Wonder Woman**: Extra Terrestrial! (Bruce's words ring in her ears. "Don't send anyone without letting me know")

**Superman**: Yes. We haven't had one in months. He problem is, we cannot zero in on the location.

**Hawk Girl**: Let me try. (_tries to adjust in knobs in random_) I guess I'm  
>getting there. Here, the coordinates.<p>

**Superman**: I know this place! I've been there once. But that was long ago.

**GL**: I didn't know something like this existed at all.

**Wonder Woman**: How come they got our frequency?

**Hawk Girl**: Perhaps they broadcasted an S.O.S.

**Wonder Woman**: How long has it been since the signal came in?

**Jonn**: 12 minutes now.

**Wonder Woman**: Did we get any signal from the earth, perhaps a repetition.

**Jonn**: No, why?

**GL**: That means it can't be an S.O.S. It was targeted to us.

**Wonder Woman**: Right. If it were an S.O.S, we would've received a routed signal from earth within three minutes of the reception of the original signal. It was targeted to us.

**Superman**: I think we are wasting our time. It's not important as to how the signal came to us. Someone out there is in need of our help.

**Hawk Girl**: Right, let's get going!

**Wonder Woman**: I'll inform Batman.

**Superman**: (_puzzled_) Batman!

**Hawk Girl**: of what use can he be in an extra terrestrial mission.

**Wonder Woman**: It's not that. He told me not to let anyone go on any extra terrestrial mission without telling him.

**Superman**: Why?

**Wonder Woman**: Well, I don't know.

**Hawk Girl**: Perhaps he wants to keep an eye on us.

**Superman**: He always does. There is nothing special about it.

**Flash**: May be he wants to come along.

**Superman**: Flash, that is not going to make things easier for you.

**Flash**: Ah, com'mon. Why can't I come with you? Who knows, I might make it easier for you!

**GL**: One simple reason, you consume too much oxygen.

**Flash**: So what?

**GL**: Isn't it obvious!

**Jonn**: People. We are losing time. For whatever reason Batman wanted to know, I'll get him online. (_Turns on the communicator_)Batman, watch tower here.

**Bruce**: (_Who was watching TV with Tim till then_) What is it Jonn (_gets up and walks out into the balcony_)

**Jonn**: We have an extra terrestrial distress call.

**Bruce**: (_shocked_) What?

**Hawk Girl**: What is so shocking about that?

**Bruce**: Has anyone attended it yet?

**Superman**: Nope. We were about to leave when Diana said we were to have your permission (_mocking_)

**Bruce**: Thank God! Send Diana, GL and Hawk Girl.

**Superman**: What about me?

**Bruce**: You better stay back.

**Superman**: How can I stay back. I am sure that call was intended for me. They need me.

**Hawk Girl**: We can handle it just as well.

**Superman**: I don't doubt your capability, Hawk Girl. But they wanted me. And I cannot disappoint them.

**Bruce**: It's not very important. The job needs to be done, that's it. Send the ones I named. And if you need additional man power, use Flash.

**Flash**: Yeah! Look who has got a ticket to space!

**Superman**: And what if I say "No"?

**Flash**: Com'mon man, now don't be a spoil sport.

**Bruce**: You have no idea what's going on around you. Take my word for it this time, and stay away from this mission. I won't be surprised if this is a false alarm.

**Superman**: (_irritated_) And when would you be so kind enough to fill me in with _what's going on around me_?

**Bruce**: I'll meet you all tomorrow. But for now, listen to me. Batman out!

**Superman**: (_Snaps in disgust. Turns to others_) You heard the boss! Go on! But if you think you cannot handle it, call me!

**Hawk Girl**: I don't think that'll be necessary, but, sure.

_Hawk Girl, Wonder Woman, GL and Flash leave_

**Superman**: (_Without turning around_) I hate him Jonn! I just hate him!

**Jonn**: I'm sure he has a strong reason for preventing you from going.

**Superman**: He better do!

_Back in the Wayne Manor_

**Tim**: Is it serious, Bruce?

**Bruce**: It fits just too well, Tim. Like someone has it all planned.

**Alfred**: I think you should warn Superman, sir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 09**

_The last time we saw, Alfred was asking Bruce to warn Superman. Continuing from there, the Door bell rings_

**Bruce**: Who can it be at this time of the night?

_Alfred answers the door_

**Alfred**: Miss Lane!

**Lois**: Is Bruce home?

**Bruce**: Lois! At this time...

**Lois**: Does it make a difference? Do I need your appointment?

**Bruce**: No, it's not that. I thought we were meeting tomorrow.

**Lois**: I want to get this over with you, Bruce, once and for all. You just cannot  
>call someone in the middle of the night and ask her come over for a breakfast date. I admit, I was into you for some time, and...and I still can't deny (<em>closes her eyes<em>), but I love one man, and only one man, and that is Superman. So, if you ever call me or try to talk to me again, I'll..I'll report to the police.

**Bruce**: (_After having heard everything_) Tim, go to your bed. Alfred, I can use some privacy.

**Alfred**: Very well, sir. Let's go, Master Tim.

_They Leave_

**Bruce**: (_Going to the dining table and pouring himself a glass of water_) So, you were saying...

**Lois**: (_With her eyes red and moist_) Leave me alone. Superman is the one for me.

**Bruce**: Drink some water.(_Handing the glass to her_) Sit down, and relax, catch your breath first.

_Lois sits down in the sofa, exhausted. She gulps down the water, hands the glass to Bruce and closes her eyes_

**Bruce**: Now, what were you saying?

**Lois**: I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's just that, at the very mention of your name I am forced to reconsider my decision. In fact, the way the things are going these days, everything seems to force me to reconsider my decision. It hasn't been very well and...and I have no one to tell. (_tears begin to roll out of her eyes, but she controls herself_) I thought I could tell you, but, I know you won't be of any help to me. You are partly the reason...

**Bruce**: (_Taking her hand into his. She doesn't resist_) Lois, whatever we had, it's all over. And I didn't call you here to rekindle those emotions. There is something I need to tell you, something which is very important. But now that I see you, I don't think you'll be ready to take it. You were my last hope, Lois.

**Lois**: I'm sorry, Bruce. I've been so disturbed these days, by Superman and Clarke.

**Bruce**: Clarke? You mean Clarke Kent!

**Lois**: Needless to say, he's been flirting with me since the day he arrived. I did warn him on several occasions, but he wouldn't listen. I heard from Jimmy that he's even thinking to propose me.

**Bruce**: That's simple, reject him, once and for all. Why are so bothered about it so much?

**Lois**: (_remains silent_)

**Bruce**: Lois!

**Lois**: Superman! He's been behaving very strangely these days. It's like, he's become too possessive. He whacked a man who teased me on the road, the other day.

**Bruce**: I don't think that is out of ordinary. Anyone would do that.

**Lois**: The man is fighting death.

**Bruce**: (_in utter disbelief_) What?

**Lois**: He is admitted to Gotham general. He has a perforated lung, one of his ribs pierced into his lung, and that's just one part of it. I think Superman broke every bone on his body. I wanted to tell Superman to warn Clarke. But seeing the fate of that man, I don't think he'd leave Clarke alive.

**Bruce**: Wait, Wait! Let me get this straight! Superman beat a man to death, I mean, almost to death, just because he teased you. What did he tease you?

**Lois**: Alien's girlfriend!

**Bruce**: Oh no! (_Draws his hand back and begins to think_)

**Lois**: Great! Now you are afraid that he'd whack you.

**Bruce**: No, no Lois, it's not that. I am beginning to think Superman didn't whack him because he teased you, but because he teased him, calling him an alien.

**Lois**: What difference does it make?

**Bruce**: It makes a lot of difference, Lois. When did this happen?

**Lois**: Um...

**Bruce**: Let me guess, last Monday!

**Lois**: Yes! How did you...

**Bruce**: Tell me Lois, how is Clarke behaving, since last Monday.

**Lois**: (_angered_) You think I care? I am frustrated with that man...

**Bruce**: Lois...answer to the point. Did you notice any change in Clarke's behaviour?

**Lois**: (_irritated_) No! He is cranky, irritating and careless as he always was. I thought he was a good friend. How could he...by the way, why are you worried about Clarke all of a sudden?

**Bruce**: Lois, Clarke Kent _**is the Superman**_.

**Lois**: (_completely shocked_) What?

**Bruce**: And I'm afraid that if things are as serious as you describe, he's in grave danger.

**Lois**: Bruce, what are you talking about? What danger?

**Bruce**: Darkseid has got him again!

**Lois**: It can't be. It just can't be...(_collapses into the sofa and breaks into tears_)

**Bruce**: Lois! It need not be true. Perhaps I'm only thinking too much.

**Lois**: But Bruce...

**Bruce**: (_trying to assuage her_) I'll go and check it out myself. I tell you, I may be wrong. For once, I wish I'm wrong. Don't worry, I won't let any harm come to him. I promise!

_Lois buries herself into his chest, crying. Bruce tries to pacify her, stroking her__  
><em>_hair_

**Bruce**: Don't worry about it, Lois. And come what may, don't tell this to anyone. Try to be normal with Clarke, as if you don't know his secret. Report his every move to me. You are the only one I can count on for this. If the things are not out of our hands yet, we can prevent it from happening. If they have slipped already...

**Lois**: (_sits back and looks into his eyes_)Then? Everyone will be against him, Bruce. Everyone who loved him will begin to hate him now. They'll hunt him down...

**Bruce**: Lois, as long as I can draw a breath, I'll let no harm come to him. I promise. You'll just have to believe me and be with me in what I do.

**Lois**: You won't stand a chance against him!

**Bruce**: Then even if I can't draw a breath, I'll make sure no harm comes to him. And this is final (_smiles_)

_Lois laughs through her tears at that last remark. She doesn't know, that Bruce is and will be a man of his word_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 10**

_As promised, Batman reaches Watch tower the next day. The scene looks grimmer than usual. He moves straight into the main cabin and finds hawk girl there_

**Batman**: Where is everyone?

**Hawk Girl**: We just came...

**Superman**: Good Morning, sir. I'm sorry I couldn't be at the entrance to receive you!

**Batman**: (_with a frown_) What happened?

**Hawk Girl**: Nothing serious...

**Superman**: Of course, nothing serious at all! How can coming right in front of a  
>laser cannon be serious?<p>

**Hawk Girl**: (_irritated_) We didn't anticipate it. And I don't think you could've done any better!

**Superman**: Well at least my ribs wouldn't be cracked.

**Batman**: (_worried_) Who?

**Hawk Girl**: Diana! (_turning to Superman_) and FYI, her ribs aren't cracked. She just had a concussion and a slightly fractured hand.

**Superman**: Don't you think it is serious enough? You wanted cracked ribs?

**Hawk Girl**: Don't act too protective, Superman, it happens in battles.

**Superman**: But this one could've been avoided if ...

**Hawk Girl**: _**Stop behaving like Batman!**_ (_Batman turns to her. She realises what she just said_) Could've...should've...but didn't. We will be more careful next time.

_Just then Diana enters with a cast on her arm_

**Diana**: Now don't get started again, you two! (_Realising that Bruce has come_) Hey Bruce, when did you come?

**Batman**: (_concerned_)Just now. How are you doing?

**Diana**: Oh, nothing serious at all.

**Hawk Girl**: I told you.

**Superman**: Don't say! Mr. Batman, this is what happens when you send Flash and not me on missions like this.

_Flash flashes in_

**Flash**: Who took my name?

**Superman**: I did.

**Flash**: Oh, fine then. Hey Batz! Diana...

**Diana**: Forget it, you all! I'm sure he has something more important than what we're discussing right now.

**Batman**: I guess... let's wait for GL and Jonn.

**Flash**: I'll fetch them.

_Batman goes into thinking, but soon he realises that Superman glance is fixed on him. And it doesn't look to be friendly_

**Batman**: Problem?

**Superman**: Let's just say, I'd appreciate if you don't get into my space.

**Batman**: Your space?

**Superman**: Leave some decisions to me...

**Diana**: Superman...please...

**Superman**: (_half turned to Diana_) and some people too.

**Batman**: Like?

**Superman**: What were you doing last night?

**Batman**: I did a lot of things last night.

**Superman**: So, you want me to go specific!

**Batman**: I've had a long day.

_Jonn and Green Lantern arrive_

**Batman**: Ok, so...

**Superman**: Answer my question first. You know what I'm talking about, and I don't think you'd want everyone to know about it.

**Batman**: I have done nothing wrong. And I have nothing to hide.

**Superman**: What was Lois doing in your house last night?

**Batman**: Would it make a difference if I told you?

**Superman**: (_turning to Diana_) You hear him!

**Batman**: (_before Diana could speak_) She knows she doesn't need to bother.

**Superman**: Well I bother.

**Batman**: Don't act so desperate...

**Superman**: (_Before he could finish_) _**I wouldn't have asked if I hadn't noticed the change in her behaviour**_ Perhaps she didn't want to tell me and so she turned to you. (_Almost requesting_) Tell me what she said.

**Batman**: (_Looking at the confused rest_) Clarke, we'll discuss this later.

**Superman**: I need to know _**now.**_ You have no idea how this feels, to see someone who is _yours_turn away from you.

**Batman**: We have more important things to discuss here. I tell you, it's not very serious. She was only a little upset about...

**Superman**: About what?

**Batman**: Your behaviour these days. And about Clarke Kent flirting her, and the way you whacked the guy who commented her. (_looks for a change in Superman's expression, but he turns away, making it difficult for him to observe_) The guy has a perforated lung and not to mention, cracked ribs. That is a good enough reason to believe that you're losing your control.

**Superman**: What are you trying to suggest? That I'm under someone else's control? That I'm under _**darkseid's**_control?

**Batman**: (_keeping his cool_) I never mentioned Darkseid.

**Superman**: But I know that's what you're leading to. You don't trust me!

**Batman**: Superman, you're getting hyper for nothing, what's wrong with you all of a sudden?

**Superman**: You don't trust me, Bruce. You trust Luthor, don't you?

**Batman**: Now where did Luthor come from?

**Superman**: (_not paying attention to his words_) No one trusts me, the people,  
>the government, <em>Lois<em>, _you_, _you all_! What did I do to deserve this  
>fate?<p>

**Batman**: What are you talking about?

**Superman**: Your meeting with Lex

...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 11**

_From where we left last time. Turns out that Superman knew about Bruce's meeting with Luthor_

**Batman**: (_stunned_) How do you...

**Superman**: Why did you?

**Batman**: Very well, if you know I met Lex, then you also know what happened there and what I'm going to tell now. You were following me!

**Superman**: No, I wasn't. It's Perry, the chief. Luthor wanted to turn the Superman-philic media to his side too. He told Perry everything, and Perry told me. At least there is someone I can count on.

**Batman**: (_feels a little guilty_) I didn't want to jump to conclusions.

**Superman**: Yeah, you are the guy with brains, analyzing everything. Perry is not you!

**Batman**: So, what else did he say?

**Superman**: That you are in.

**Hawk Girl**: (_trying to get into the conversation_) You mean Batman is in co hoax with Lex?

**Jonn**: Impossible!

**Superman**: But true...

**Batman**: No, it's not. It's true that Luthor wanted me to be with him, but I refused.

**Superman**: Why didn't you tell me then?

**Batman**: I told you, I wanted to be sure. And there is nothing to say, because nothing happened.

**Diana**: You really should've told.

**Batman**: Will you please stop it, all of you? Superman, you say you know everything.  
>Then you also know that the entire world nations are against you.<p>

**Superman**: I don't care if the entire world is against me. What matters to me is if my friends are with me, trust me as they always did. But I see that is not the case here.

**Diana**: Why do you think we are against you?

**Superman**: Well I know at least one of you is. My best friend, as I called him. You never really trusted me, did you Bruce? You never really trusted anyone of my kind.

**Batman**: Shut up!

**Superman**: Face it, Bruce. You never liked the idea of an alien being called _**"The greatest super hero of the earth"**_/i. It had to be you. Of course, it had to be you, I admit, you saved the earth more times than I did. But you just wouldn't be liked by the people, because you live in shadow.

**Batman**: (_getting up from his chair_) You disgust me now, Superman! If I really wanted to be a hero, I could've been anytime I wanted. I'm not interested in being  
><em>called<em>a hero. I just want this world to be a safer place to live in and I don't care whoever makes it happen, I'm fine with it.

**GL**: Umm...guys, this is going too far! Superman, we all know he trusts you more than anyone else. I don't believe, you of all, doubt his integrity.

**Hawk Girl**: I think he's fine with you, GL. He's not fine with aliens!

**GL**: Who talked about _aliens_?

**Batman**: GL, no, stop it!

**Hawk Girl**: Everyone did GL, you too. This is not our home, you did us a favour by adopting us, didn't you?

**Diana**: Hawk Girl, why are you talking like that all of a sudden?

**Hawk Girl**: Don't try to act clean, princess. You made my life a living hell after I came back. You never wanted me to come back into the league, did you?

**Batman**: Diana, stop it!

**Diana**: I know I wasn't very friendly when you came back. But I had my reasons...

**Hawk Girl**: Of course, you had your reasons! What about me? No one understood I had my reasons to behave the way I did.

**GL**: We all did. That's why you were allowed to come back. And I never wanted you to go in the first place, most of us didn't. But you wouldn't listen.

**Diana**: And even after you came back, everyone, except perhaps me, were fine with it.

**Superman**: That's what you say, Diana. It isn't true. You and your boy friend here never trusted her again. And Lantern, the person who loved her, or at least pretended to, left her for Vincent.

**GL**: You have no idea of my pain, Superman.

**Batman**: (_shouts_) For God's sake, stop it! Yes, we had our differences, but that is not the point here. Superman, you know the reason why the world leaders are against you. You know the reason for this operation. What are you doing about it?

**Superman**: We have not encountered Darkseid for a long time now, and there is no way he can get to me.

**Batman**: Then how will you explain your behaviour, beating a man to death, just  
>because he called you an alien.<p>

**Superman**: I am sick of people treating me like an alien.

**GL**: That is what you are. There is no point denying that.

**Jonn**: (_who was silent till now_) Yeah, right! We have to face it, Superman. This is the way they treat aliens. I came to this earth to save the earth from meeting the fate my planet met with. I had lost everything, my friends, my family, my home. I really shouldn't have cared if anyone else on a foreign planet met with the same fate. But I did. And people here treated me like an animal.

**Flash**: (_going impatient_) FYI, it wasn't the people of earth who imprisoned you. Aliens did. We were the ones who trusted you, followed your plan. Batman almost got killed because of you.

**Jonn**: Did you trust me, Batman? Was I responsible for what happened then?

**Batman**: (_Disgusted_) No one is responsible for anything that happened to me, fine! What's wrong with you Jonn? (_turning to Superman_) You know what happened the last time you came under darkseid's influence. We don't want that to happen again. So, please, please be careful! That is all I want to say. As far as trust is concerned, I trust you. I don't know what I can do to make you believe it, but I am not in co hoax with Luthor, I never will be, even if he destroys Bruce Wayne. Now it is up to you to keep up this trust. Try to understand.

**Superman**: I understand. If you really trust me, put your guard down.

**Batman**: (_thinks for a moment_) All right! (_takes out the lead shielded Kryptonite from his utility belt_)

**Superman**: Give it to Jonn.

**Batman**: What difference does it make?

**Superman**: I trust him!

**Batman**: Very well then. (_Batman does so_) Now what?

**Superman**: It's time that the humans pay for their wrongs to us! Seize them!

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 12**

_No sooner he competes the sentence than hawk girl and Jonn pounce on GL and Diana try to suffocate them. Flash senses trouble and makes a futile attempt to set them free, only to be smashed in head by Hawk Girl's club. He immediately loses conscious._

**Batman**: (_horrified_) What are you doing?

**Superman**: You never trusted me, Bruce (_Tries to punch him, but Batman moves swiftly to avoid it_) No one ever did. (_Tries to land another punch, but Batman succeeds in dodging it. But Superman's fist lands on the controls binding watch tower to its orbit. A warning signal beeps._)

**Batman**: Superman, come back to senses. (_Impulsively searches his utility belt for kryptonite, but it's gone!_) You'll bring us all down!

**Superman**: That's precisely my plan, (_Tries for the third time, and this time, hits the target, bang on Batman's face! He crashes onto the floor_) The earth has to pay! (_In the meantime, GL and Diana are unconscious too_) We are done here! Let's go!

**Hawk Girl**: No wonder Darkseid chose you. You got him so easily.

**Superman**: Trust and sentiment, Hawk Girl, get's us all!

**Jonn**: The watch tower is drifting out of orbit. Should we wait for the smash?

**Superman**: Not required! We'll move! Hail Darkseid!

**Jonn and Hawk girl**: Hail, Darkseid!

_They wear their space suits and fly out of watch tower_

**GL**: (_Half opening his eyes_) Diana, you OK?

**Diana**: Perfectly! Quick thinking GL! (_gets up_)

**GL**: Afraid we have no time for self appreciation. The watch tower is kittling out of orbit. (_moves to the control panel_) Gosh! Damaged!

**Diana**: Can you fix it?

**GL**: Howz Batz?

**Diana**: (_taking Batman into her arms_) Bruce, Bruce, wake up! Oh,no! Hopeless John!

**GL**: I'm going out! You see if you can fix the controls. I'll try my ring.

**Diana**: Fine!

_Diana tries to fiddle with the controls as Lantern goes out into the space and tries to__  
><em>_push the watch tower back into his orbit. After a lot of effort, he succeeds_

**Diana**: Lantern, are you all right!

**GL**: The watch tower is back in its orbit! I'm coming in.

**Diana**: Thank Hera! (_Looks from Batman to Flash. He's bleeding through his head_) We need medical help! Fast!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 13**

_After a few hours, Flash comes to conscious. GL and Diana are by his bed_

**Flash**: (_looking at their concerned faces_) I had a nightmare! (_feeling his head_) Ah, what a terrible pain!

**GL**: We all did, Flash! The worst nightmare ever!

**Flash**: Where are those guys?

**Diana**: They left. They left us to our fate! I still don't believe that it happened!

**Flash**: (_looks around_) And Batz?

**Diana**: Still unconscious. I bet this time he cannot say that he'd been through worse. (_tries to smile, which only melts into tears)_

_**GL**__: Hold up, Diana! He'll be fine!_

_**Diana**__: How could Superman do it?_

_**GL**__: He has done it before. What I don't understand is, why Jonn and Hawk Girl?_

_**Batman**__: Aliens!_

_Diana and GL turn around and Flash peeps through the gap between them_

_**GL**__: You really should be resting._

_**Batman**__: (not paying attention) I should've known._

_**Diana**__: You mean, you knew they were under darkseid's spell!_

_**Batman**__: No. I had my doubts about Superman, but the others, surprised me!_

_**GL**__: How did you know about Superman?_

_**Batman**__: You heard him. Lois. She thought Superman went mad because that guy teased__  
><em>_her. Now it has been proved beyond doubt that it is being called an alien which pinched him._

_**Flash**__: But why the others?_

_**Batman**__: Perhaps Darkseid is up to something big this time._

_**GL**__: Aliens vs. Earthlings!_

_**Batman**__: How did Superman know about my meeting with Luthor?_

_**Flash**__: He said some Perry, right._

_**Batman**__: I doubt that. Luthor couldn't have told his plan to Perry. If he did, Lois would've known._

_**Diana**__: perhaps Perry did a good job keeping the secret too!_

_**Batman**__: Something is not right in all this business._

_**Flash**__: A lot of things are not right. Imagine, if all our alien friends are behaving the same way._

_**GL**__: That is the last thing we want to happen._

_**Batman**__: Not entirely impossible._

_**Diana**__: What do we do now?_

_**Batman**__: Perhaps..._

_**Diana**__: Luthor!_

_**GL**__: Luthor?_

_**Batman**__: I'd like to have a word with him. With a conflict on this scale, I think it wouldn't hurt._

_**Flash**__: Perhaps he is right._

_**Batman**__: In the mean time, you people try to keep an eye on the others. I'll line up Question and Arrow to find out some answers._

_**Diana**__: And this time, let us know every part of your plan. I'm beginning to hate surprises._

_**Batman**__: The point is, I'm being out-witted at every step. If only I can find out where Superman got that information from... Well, I guess I'll leave now._

_**GL**__: Will you be alright? Should I drop you somewhere?_

_**Batman**__: I'll be fine, GL. I've been through worse._

_**GL**__: (turns to Diana and smiles. He did say that afterall_

_In Luthor's residence. Luthor is on phone_

_**Luthor**__: What was that again?_

_**from the other side**__: ALIEN._

_**Luthor**__: Hypocrisy! (beeping sound of the receiver) I'm getting another call, hold on! (switches to the other call) Lex Luthor!_

_**From the other side**__: Luthor, this is Bruce Wayne._

_**Luthor**__: Oh Wayne, my friend!_

_**Bruce**__: Call me Bruce._

_**Luthor**__: Then call me Lex! I think you've changed your mind!_

_**Bruce**__: What makes you so sure?_

_**Luthor**__: Why would Bruce Wayne call me at this hour?_

_**Bruce**__: You still have to tell me your plan._

_**Luthor**__: That means you are in!_

_**Bruce**__: Lex, I hope you realise how difficult this is for me. If it turns out that I'm taking the wrong decision..._

_**Luthor**__: Do you know about the recent developments in the league?_

_**Bruce**__: No, Why?_

_**Luthor**__: The super-powered aliens have gone mad and left the league. They even threw the watch tower out of orbit._

_**Bruce**__: Really! How did you know?_

_**Luthor**__: That's not important, Bruce. But I promise, you'll know soon! I'll meet you in my office tomorrow, for breakfast, 9 AM, sharp. (hangs up)_

_**Bruce**__: Wait, Lex! Hello! Hello! Darn it! (turns on the communicator) Did you get the other line?_

_**Green Arrow**__: Yes. We've started tracing the call back to the source._

_**Bruce**__: Good! And be careful. This might be a trap._

_**Question**__: Don't worry, Batman. He can't escape us now. Over and out!_

_**Alfred**__: I think it is quite clear that Superman and others are under Darkseid's control, sir. Why do you have second thoughts?_

_**Bruce**__: Just to make sure, Alfred. The mystery is deepening. If it is true, then God save us all!_

_**Alfred**__: I'm sure that even before God does what he has to do, Batman will find out a way._

_**Bruce**__: This time, let's really hope so!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 14**

_The next day at Luthor's residence. Luthor and Bruce are having breakfast._

**Luthor**: So, howz it going?

**Bruce**: Howz What going?

**Luthor**: Drink!

**Bruce**: (_firmly_) I'm not used to it yet. And I don't even plan to get used to it.

**Luthor**: You don't take me as your friend, do you?

**Bruce**: It doesn't matter, Lex. I'm sure all you want is my assistance, or rather, Wayne Tech's assistance. And you've almost got that.

**Luthor**: Almost?

**Bruce**: You were right about Superman and the others, I mean, you were right about what happened yesterday.

**Luthor**: So you cross checked with Batman.

**Bruce**: Yes.

**Luthor**: Good! And what did he suggest you to do?

**Bruce**: He suggested I should talk to you.

**Luthor**: You are his spy!

**Bruce**: You might say that.

**Luthor**: I know you don't take your decisions when it comes to company affairs, but I didn't know you were dominated in your personal life too! Why do you blindly follow his instructions?

**Bruce**: I don't blindly follow anyone, Luthor. And that's the reason why I don't want to blindly follow you. You have to tell me _everything_before I decide whether to be with you.

**Luthor**: You said you're _almost_with me.

**Bruce**: That's because under the current circumstances, I understand your proposed actions may just be necessary.

**Luthor**: Then?

**Bruce**: I'm not sure if you are the right person to take up this responsibility.

**Luthor**: I already have.

**Bruce**: That's what is pulling me back.

**Luthor**: You doubt my sanity? You think I'm doing this for revenge and not for the world?

**Bruce**: Yes! Given your record, I have every reason to believe that.

**Luthor**: (_sighs_) You do one small mistake and they never let you come out of it.

**Bruce**: What you did is more than just one small mistake, Luthor.

**Luthor**: You never understood me, did you?

**Bruce**: I don't think there is anything to understand in that.

**Luthor**: I'm not like Joker. I don't find pleasure in someone's pain. It's not in my agenda to destroy the world. It's just that I never liked the idea of depending on an alien to save the earth. I wanted common man to be strong enough to protect himself and his fellow humans. I wanted humans, ordinary humans to take control, become powerful and if possible, take on other planets, rule the universe. But the way things were going, my vision was a far shot. People depended heavily on Superman and the Justice League to save them. People became more and more timid, selfish and weak. And with the raise of Super powered heroes came the inevitable raise of super-powered villains, with the only intention of destroying the Justice League. And in the battles that followed, there was a huge property loss. The defences were weakened. People became even more dependent on their super heroes and thought they were saving them, while they were actually wrecking their houses, their property, their planet. It was the common man who suffered every time, and still, they don't learn. I just wanted to show them that they can fend for themselves. That is why I went against Superman. I was to be supported by the world, but I was hated, looked upon like a villain. But I didn't care, because I wanted a change in this society. (_turning to Bruce_) Do you realise where we stand now, Bruce? Superman has gone crazy again, and there is no one in this whole planet who can stop him. And you say you are still in two minds about helping me, **helping the world!**

**Bruce**: I understand the intensity of the situation, Luthor! But...

**Luthor**: Ok, so you want to be the boss! Fine! I just want the work to be done, I don't care who the boss is! You are the boss from now!

**Bruce**: No, I don't want to be the boss! All I'm trying to say is, trust me with your plans as I trust you. All this business...

_They hear a crash. The whole building shakes as if there is an earth quake. Bruce and Luthor steady themselves and before they recover from that, there is the sound of an explosion_

**Luthor**: What the hell is going on?

**Bruce**: (_trying to steady himself with the help of the chair_) I'm going down to check it out.

**Luthor**: Wait! Don't, it can be dangerous!

_Bruce doesn't listen to him. He takes the steps to the ground floor. Luthor follows him hurriedly._

**Luthor**: (_After reaching downstairs...huffing_) You are damn fast! No wonder you were an international athlete once.

_Bruce doesn't respond as his eyes have met something incredible. Doomsday! Luthor realises Bruce is too stunned to talk and looks in the direction he's looking._

**Bruce**: (_returning to senses_) Your idea?

**Luthor**: Hardly! Must be Waller.

**Bruce**: She's involved too!

**Luthor**: I see she's working independently!

**Bruce**: You bet!

_Now Superman comes into sight, whacking doomsday. He notices Bruce and Luthor_

**Superman**: Go inside, it's dangerous!

**Bruce**: (_to Luthor_) What is he telling?

**Luthor**: To go inside.

**Bruce**: I can hear that too. I was expecting something else.

**Luthor**: To tell you the truth, so was I.

_By that time, hawk girl swoops down from behind and carries them both to the terrace_

**Hawk Girl**: Stay here, or go inside! Don't come out, it's dangerous!

**Bruce**: Hawk Girl! What on...

**Hawk Girl**: Talk to you later, Mr. Wayne! (_flies away_)

**Bruce**: Strange!

**Luthor**: What?

**Bruce**: (_with a smile_) She actually saved us, she looks normal.

**Luthor**: Yes, they all look normal.

**Bruce**: Let's see who else is here.

**Luthor**: There's the Martian (_pointing in a direction_) He's trying to save  
>people too. And Superman, that's all, no one else!<p>

**Bruce**: (_Looking around_) Are you sure?

**Luthor**: That's all I can see.

_In the meantime, Superman has taken over Doomsday, followed by the usual cheer from the people_

**Superman**: (_to the other two_) Looks like we're done here!

**Hawk Girl**: I don't think so. What is Bruce doing with Luthor?

**Superman**: Beats me. Let's go ask!

**Jonn**: I think he wouldn't mind us asking.

_They fly to the terrace of Luthor's building, straight to them_

**Superman**: Striking a new business deal, Mr. Wayne?

**Bruce**: (_to Luthor_) I need to give some clarification Lex.

**Luthor**: I'll wait for you in the hall. (_throws a quick glance at Superman and leaves_)

**Superman**: Breakfast with Luthor, ha! What are you getting yourself into, Bruce?

**Bruce**: What is your game, Superman?

**Superman**: My game?

**Hawk Girl**: If you're having trouble with Luthor, we'd be happy to help !

**Jonn**: I know Batman got you into unnecessary trouble.

**Bruce**: Wait! What do you mean _**Batman**_got me into trouble?

**Superman**: I know Batman got you to steal Luthor's files and Luthor threatened to destroy you and your company for doing that. I am really very sorry you had to go through all this. I understand your situation, why you are compelled to be with Luthor. Don't worry, we'll figure out a way to get you out of this soon. Just keep updating Batman about Luthor's plans.

**Bruce**: (_looks around to see if anyone was watching_) Is anyone watching us?

**Superman**: No, no one. Feel free to speak!

**Bruce**: Are you sure? I mean you can give me a signal if anything is wrong.

**Superman**: No Bruce, we're not being watched.

**Bruce**: You, you all are behaving...as if...as if you don't know me.

**Superman**: Of course we know you Mr. Wayne. And we both have a bigger history. But don't worry about that, it's all over. I appreciate your favour to the league. And don't worry, you'll come out of it clean. We promise. I'm sure Batman has worked out something for you. Alright, I think we should leave. Let's go!

**Bruce**: Wait! Where are you going?

**Superman**: To the watch tower. And don't worry, we'll be watching you! We won't let any harm come to you.

_they fly away, smiling at Bruce. As for Bruce, he is completely baffled_

**Question**: Batman, are you there?

**Bruce**: (_coming back to senses_) Question! Anything good?

**Question**: I'm afraid no. The communication source fre quency turned out to match our communication frequency.

**Bruce**: You mean someone hacked into our line?

**Question**: No signs of hacking. I'm afraid it's someone from inside. One of us!

**Bruce**: Any luck finding out who?

**Question**: YOU!

**Bruce**: What the heck! How can it be possible?

**Question**: I don't doubt you, Batman. But I'm sure whoever did this cleverly  
>masqueraded as you. Perhaps he tampered with the base station, using your access codes.<p>

**Bruce**: That is impossible! The authentication mechanism is very rigid.

**Question**: But the access control isn't.

**Bruce**: You mean to say...

**Question**: Someone who has higher access privileges than you can imitate you.

**Bruce**: Superman!

**Question**: Because we know that it's not you.

**Bruce**: He should've logged in then, we can check the logs.

**Question**: I cannot do that. I do not have those privileges. Only you have Read and  
>Write access to them.<p>

**Bruce**: That means if he was careful enough, he could've modified the logs too. And he can easily eavesdrop on our conversation.

**Question**: There is every possibility. What will you do now?

**Bruce**: I will check the logs. I can only hope for the best. And then I'll terminate my account.

**Question**: But then you'll not be able to communicate with the rest of us.

**Bruce**: I know, but I cannot let anyone misuse or communication system. With my account suspended, such breaches cannot be possible.

**Question**: Why not terminate Superman's account?

**Bruce**: I'm afraid I don't have the privileges. Only he can do that.

**Question**: Oh, of course.

**Bruce**: Update me if you have anything else. Over and out!

**Question**: Out!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 15**

_Communication from the watch tower_

**GL**: Batman they're here!

**Bruce**: I know, I know. I'll try to be there. They are behaving a bit strange, as if they don't know anything.

**GL**: Yeah, right! Jonn calls himself Martian Manhunter. He didn't respond to Jonn.

**Bruce**: This is worse than I thought. Alright, just play along! Not a word of what happened yesterday. And keep an eye on them. Over and out! (_to himself_) What is your game, Superman?

_Goes downstairs to the hall to meet Luthor_

**Luthor**: That was long explanation and pretty heavy perspiration!

**Bruce**: (Wiping the sweat off his face) I need some water!

**Luthor**: Of course! There, help yourself!

**Bruce**: Thanks! (goes to the water cooler and gulps down a glass of water) This is getting weirder and weirder for me.

**Luthor**: I understand. I shouldn't have dragged it so long. We are running out of time. I'll tell you my plan, everything.

**Bruce**: You will!

**Luthor**: I trust you!

**Luthor**: Remember the last time I helped the league to fight Darkseid?

**Bruce**: Yes, I heard that you and Darkseid disappeared. And then you reappeared after a few months.

**Luthor**: Darkseid is obsessed with anti-life equation. I got it for him. And it took us into some other world, with anti-life. It was horrible. The people were slaves to the dark. They had everything except life. I couldn't stand it. Darkseid was enjoying it though. It was then I realised that int he precept of saving it, I have brought doom to the earth by giving it to Darkseid. He looked into my terrified eyes and told me, that he'd be reaching out for the earth soon. (Stops and looks at Bruce to see if he is with him. Bruce is listening) I was scared out of my mind and in that horror babbled that Superman and Justice League would save us. He laughed...ah...that savage laugh...(closing his ears, laughter echoing. He almost collapses but steadies himself with the help of a table. Bruce holds him, and brings him to the chair) He said that **Superman is his soldier.**. I argued! I said it couldn't be true. I said he had broken out of his hold before and never come into his hold again. Then, he laughed again (pauses). He said "That's what I wanted you all to think"! I saw his eyes flash with omega beam. I thought it was over. By the time I opened my eyes, I was here, in this same room, surrounded by anxious well-wishers. I thought it was a dream, but in my fist, I found this! (Shows him a piece of black cloth with letters in red ) "The doom is near, and there is nothing you can do about it".

**Bruce**: Incredible! Is this what you told the world leaders?

**Luthor**: Yes!

**Bruce**: And they believed you?

**Luthor**: You don't believe me, don't you?

**Bruce**: Well I believe that you and Darkseid disappeared and perhaps the story of your reappearance is a little credible too, I mean, that "in this room and on this floor part". But the rest all, I don't think even a child will believe your story.

**Luthor**: And why do you think so?

**Bruce**: If Darkseid is to execute the anti-life equation on us, not even Superman can save us. In that sense, Superman is never a threat to Darkseid, so he doesn't have to bring him back into his power again! Darkseid has got the ultimate weapon of destruction, why would he want Superman to destroy the earth for him? And if he thinks Superman can be a threat to him...

**Luthor**: You don't understand! Superman is not a threat to him, he is an ally! And he is completely in senses, not under some mind control of Darkseid. They have struck a deal and Darkseid has kept his part of the bargain!

**Bruce**: I don't believe it either! How would you know?

**Luthor**: For several months, I tracked Superman. He's go out of earth too often. Then I used the communication system in the watch tower to get a fix on him.

**Bruce**: You **used**the communication system in watch tower?

**Luthor**: Alright, I hacked into it!

**Bruce**: Holy disaster, how could you?

**Luthor**: How come you are so worried?

**Bruce**: (trying to get the focus off him) The last time you hacked into watch tower, you shot the Super power ray gun!

**Luthor**: That is past! I only did that to defame the league, not to hurt anyone. Your batman never tries to patch the security holes in the system.

**Bruce**: (curses himself) darn it! Anyways, what did you find out by following Superman?

**Luthor**: He was making trips to his home.

**Bruce**: Krypton! Preposterous! Krypton blew up...

**Luthor**: That was the bargain. Darkseid resurrected Krypton!

**Bruce**: Impossible! How can someone resurrect a planet which was blown into pieces years ago?

**Luthor**: (Looks at his watch) Superman reaches Krypton everyday and 11AM. Five minutes more!

**Bruce**: (mocking) Now, you know his time table, don't you?

**Luthor**: (Not listening to him. Busy fixing some deranged wires, fixing them to his TV set) I'll show you! ( Turns the TV on. For a long time, nothing happens. The screen is blank)

**Bruce**: **I am waiting, Luthor.**

**Luthor**: Gimme a sec, Bruce. (Hurriedly swaps two wires. Disturbance on the screen. Jarred sounds. ) Let me try to filter the noise (presses something on the remote) This is my new extra terrestrial vision. I made it myself!

**Bruce**: Cool!

**Luthor**: Here. This pink dot, it is Superman! It'll be clear once he lands on Krypton.

**Bruce**: (mocking) Why, do you have a secret camera hidden in "Krypton"?

**Luthor**: Wait for it! (smiles. The picture begins to get clearer. Clearly, Superman has landed on something. Bruce looks a little amazed) I managed to slip in a probe in Superman's cape the last time we encountered, months ago. It dropped on Krypton.

**Bruce**: (still mocking) Amazing movie! I wish we had pop corn here!

Suddenly a voice in the TV calling "Kal El". Bruce widens his eyes in disbelief.

**Luthor**: Now he'll salute to him!

The same thing happens

**Luthor**: Now they'll blabber something in their own tongue. It's called Kryptonese. Luckily, I have a translating device here.

**Bruce**: Don't bother! I'd rather see this unadulterated.

**Luthor**: Suit yourself! You won't understand a thing!

**Bruce**: You can give the commentary!

**Luthor**: Very well!

Bruce learnt Kryptonese from Superman and he can understand and converse perfectly  
>well<p>

On the screen

**Some man**: (in Kryptonese) Master is waiting for you! Have you brought your girl friend?

**Kal El**: (In Kryptonese) Not yet! And I cannot stay for long now. I just came in to tell that I shall not be visiting till the mission is accomplished. I'm afraid people are getting suspicious of me. I have to complete the mission as soon as possible!

**Some lady**: Kal, do you have to destroy your foster home? After all, it housed you for all these years!

**Kal**: I have given my word, Mother! I'll make sure the people of earth are well treated by Master Darkseid! And before that, I'll bring Lois here so that she suffers no harm whatsoever.

**Kal's mother**: And your earth friends?

**Kal**: I'll save them the humiliation, Mother. I'll kill them myself! I'll start today, with my foster parents.

**Kal's mother**: Is there no other way, Kal?

**Kal**: I hate to do this too, mother! But I'm helpless! There is no way I can stop the impending doom on earth! I'll at least try to save some humans the misery! I can't let Darkseid destroy you all again! I just got my family back, and I don't want to lose it, for any world!

**Kal's mother**: Do your job, Kal!

**Kal**: Good bye, Mother! It won't be long now! I'll leave, before I lose my powers!

Kal boards a spaceship kept ready for him by the servant. He flies it out of Krypton's atmosphere and then, fies out of it and back towards the earth

**Luthor**: (looking at Bruce. He is a little shocked) Did you understand anything?

**Bruce**: Everything!

**Luthor**: (in disbelief) How? Do you know Kryptonese?

**Bruce**: (stands up in a hurry) Later, Luthor! I must warn Batman! (begin to leave)

**Luthor**: You do that. Now do you realise...

**Bruce**: (almost running outside) I'll come back to you later. I'll call you...tonight, or tomorrow morning!

**Luthor**: Wait! Bruce! (to himself) tonight or tomorrow morning? What does he think I am, his date?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 16**

_Continuing from where we left. Bruce on phone_

**Bruce**: Alfred, where are you?

**Alfred**: In the next alley, sir. I can see you. Should I bring the car?

**Bruce**: I can see you. Should I bring the car?

**Bruce**: Yes. We might have to go to Smallville.

**Alfred**: Very well, sir!

_Alfred brings the car towards Bruce. Bruce gets in._

**Bruce**: (_turning on the communicator_) Lantern, is Superman there?

**GL**: No, he left...wait, he's back, just now! You want me to call him?

**Bruce**: No. But try to ask him where he's gone all this time.

**GL**: Well he's only been out for 20 minutes.

**Bruce**: Sure, but ask him and tell me what he says. In the meantime, ask Diana to meet me in the outskirts of Metropolis.

**GL**: All right!

**Bruce**: (_to Alfred_) Smallville, Alfred. (_to lantern_) How is their general behaviour?

**GL**: It's like they don't know who we are in reality. Rest all is fine. What did you learn from Luthor?

**Bruce**: Some baffling things, I'm afraid.

**GL**: You mean, they are under Darkseid's influence?

**Bruce**: Only one way to find out, and I'm going to do just that. Do you have information about any other alien members of the league, like Supergirl?

**GL**: I guess she's at home. She hasn't been seen for quite some time now. I'm afraid I was unable to reach the few rest of them.

**Bruce**: In the sense?

**GL**: The communication signals were jammed.

**Bruce**: Strange! Any other occurrences, like the one today?

**GL**: None.

**Bruce**: (_thinks for a while_) GL, send flash too, along with Diana.

**GL**: Sure!

**Bruce**: And one more thing, I'm going to terminate my account with our communication system.

**GL**: Why?

**Bruce**: According to Question, Luthor is receiving communication through the system under my name. Might be a possible security breach. I even think that someone is eavesdropping on us right now. I'll terminate my account so that no one can be the Super user. However I will not be able to contact you people. I'll figure out another way. In the meantime, just be careful, and update me of any of their movements.

**GL**: Talking about which, even Jonn and Hawk Girl have gone out somewhere. They didn't come back yet!

**Bruce**: My God! When they come back, ask them where they've been too. Send Diana and Flash here ASAP.

**GL**: Alright! Over and out!

**Alfred**: I presume something is wrong, sir.

**Bruce**: If my information is right, Clarke will go to Smallville and kill his parents.

**Alfred**: My God, sir! What are you talking about?

**Bruce**: We'll have to take them to Wayne Manor before Superman goes there.

**Alfred**: On the double, sir! (_Pressing the accelerator_)

**Bruce**: Wait, I still have one more card to play.

**Alfred**: I beg your pardon, sir. You sound like Joker all of a sudden!

**Bruce**: (_not paying attention to Alfred_) I don't know about the whereabouts of Krypton and Thanegar. But I sure know where Mars is! Yes! (_turning on the communicator_) I need the Aneroid, now!

...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 17**

_At the Kent's house, standing in the farm_

**Flash**: You could've called us to Smallville directly!

**Diana**: Our communication is being intercepted.

**Bruce**: May be being intercepted.

**Flash**: Yeah, right! What are we waiting for now? We're done here, right?

**Diana**: Superman.

**Flash**: Is it?

_Bruce nods_

**Flash**: SO, Diana is your mouthpiece?

_Bruce and Diana look at each other, a quick glance into each other's eyes. Then Bruce withdraws_

**Bruce**: Lucky Supergirl wasn't here.

**Diana**: I wonder where she is! She hasn't been seen for more than a week now!

**Bruce**: No luck tracing her communicator, I guess.

**Diana**: No. I've been trying for the last two days, but no. Can't find even a trace of her signal.

**Flash**: What do we do after we see Superman?

**Bruce**: (_a little irritated_) Do you have any pressing appointments?

**Flash**: Um...well...I didn't have my dinner yet! I am famished.

**Bruce**: I'll need your help, Flash! You are the only one capable of doing it.

**Flash**: AH well, no problem! Flash is always there! Can I get some hot dogs here?

**Diana**: (_Trying to change the topic_) Do you really think Luthor told you the  
>truth?<p>

**Bruce**: He was melodramatic. But I think at least some parts of the whole story makes sense.

**Diana**: I don't think Superman can be so selfish.

**Bruce**: If he is in his senses...

**Diana**: Darseid has him under his control.

**Bruce**: That has to be the explanation.

**Flash**: What about Hawk Girl and Jonn?

**Bruce**: Well, if Krypton has been resurrected, may be so are Mars and Thanegar.

**Diana**: Hawk girl has ditched the earth once, in her full conscious!

**Flash**: She didn't. She was with us all the time.

**Bruce**: That is not important now. I wonder why Luthor didn't talk about the others. He only said that Superman...

**Diana**: Shhh. There he is!

_Superman flies to the Kent's house_

**Flash**: (_whispers_) Can he see us?

**Bruce**: (_Signals him to keep quiet_)

_Superman rings the door bell, no one opens for a long time. He finds the door locked. He looks around, doesn't find anyone. He calls Pa Kent and Ma Kent, no reply. He sits down near the steps_

**Diana**: I guess he wants to wait for them.

**Bruce**: I should've called Dr...

_Before he finishes, Superman gets up as if he's heard something. He looks in the direction of these three_

**Flash**: (_pinching Bruce, whispering_) He saw us, he saw us.

**Bruce**: (_signals him to be quiet and hold his breath_)

_After a while Superman ceases to look, and goes back to the house. This time, he breaks open the door. He goes inside and apparently searches every room, but cannot find the Kents. He breaks out of the wall, full of rage, and burns down the entire house._

_Screams are heard from the house, calling out for HELP_

**Flash**: Oh my God!

**Diana**: Great Hera! He's gone mad! Where are the sounds coming from?

**Bruce**: (_whispers_) Basement! Now, keep quiet and stay on guard.

_Superman looks contended. He flies around for a while, burning down trees, post boxes, anything in his way, and finally disappears into the dark night sky_

**Bruce**: I planted thermal sensors in the basement. I anticipated he'd burn the house! The corpses with Ma and Pa Kent's clothes are completely burnt. The plan worked perfectly!

**Diana**: He was actually going to burn his parents! I don't care if Luthor is right or not, but this has to be stopped.

**Flash**: Who can stop Superman?

**Bruce**: Kryptonite, the obvious answer! If he continues to act this way, I'm afraid nothing will stop Luthor from using Kryptonite to kill him once and for all!

**Diana**: Are you sure kryptonite can kill him?

**Bruce**: Point! We are not sure if it can kill him. And we don't want him to get killed either, do we?

**Diana**: That is true! We have to get him out of Darkseid's mind control!

**Flash**: How about we call in Orion, go to Apocalypse and end his game?

**Bruce**: If Darkseid is as powerful is what Luthor says, then it is impossible, even for a sane Superman, to end this game! However...

**Diana**: We use high father's help!

**Bruce**: Possibility!

**Diana**: Tell me something, do you believe after being done with the earth, he will spare Krypton, Mars and Thanegar?

**Bruce**: No way! And I bet if they were not under mind control they'd know that too. Just a second, have you been able to contact Orion?

**Diana**: I didn't try, actually!

**Flash**: He's practically an alien! Oh my God, if Orion and high father are against us...

**Diana**: They are not aliens, Flash, they are Gods! I'm trying to contact him... Great Hera! This signal is jammed too! I can't reach him.

**Flash**: Me and my big fat mouth!

**Bruce**: This is impossible! There is no way Darkseid could've got to Orion. He's been on earth for months now, he hasn't gone out!

**Diana**: I can't get Bekha either!

**Bruce**: Something is terribly wrong! I think we are not moving in the right direction. Diana! How about you pay a visit to New Genesis! Check out if Orion and Bekha are there. Don't create any kind of alarm there though! If you find Orion in normal condition, bring him here!

**Diana**: Right! (_Diana leaves_)

**Flash**: What about me?

**Bruce**: Flash, I want you to meet an old friend of yours!

**Flash**: ?

...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 18**

_In the watch tower. Hawk Girl is look out into the space. GL comes from behind_

**GL**: Hey!

**Hawk Girl**: Hey!

**GL**: Wassup!

**Hawk Girl**: Nothing!

**GL**: You look a little moody.

**Hawk Girl**: Why do you care?

**GL**: Look, Shayera, may be we don't have that spark between us anymore, but we can still be good friends!

**Hawk Girl**: Sure. It's very easy for you, isn't it?

**GL**: It is not! It never was! I thought you'd never come back!

**Hawk Girl**: Sorry I disappointed you!

**GL**: Shayera! Why can't you ever think it from my perspective?

**Hawk Girl**: (turning to GL) John, I still Love you! And it is not easy for me to behave like you, like nothing ever happened!

**GL**: I know! I...I Love you too! But...I promised to Vincent!

**Hawk Girl**: I know. (turning away) But you'll know soon, that it won't matter, not anymore!

**GL**: What are you talking about?

**Hawk Girl**: I'm going back home!

**GL**: Thanegar!

**Hawk Girl**: Yes, my home, a place where I can be myself, where I don't have to struggle with my emotions, a place with someone who loves me, and only me.

**GL**: Rho?

**Hawk Girl**: Yes!

**GL**: You've been to Thanegar?

**Hawk Girl**: Yes!

**GL**: And...

**Hawk Girl**: Everything is all right now!

**GL**: When... When are you leaving?

**Hawk Girl**: Soon! Very soon! Sooner that you can ever imagine!

**GL**: But Shayera, what about the League?

**Hawk Girl**: It doesn't matter John! It really doesn't matter! (turns away to leave. Then stops) May be another life, John! (Leaves)

GL is left stunned! How can everything go normal in Thanegar so soon?

On the other side, in the Wayne manor, Bruce is talking to Lex on phone

**Bruce**: I have decided I won't bother you anymore, Lex!

**Lex**: So you'll join me? What made you change your mind so soon?

**Bruce**: Superman did what he said! He killed his parents!

**Lex**: What? And what was Batman doing? Watching the show?

**Bruce**: Batman wasn't available! After I lot of effort, when I finally succeeded in  
>contacting him, it was too late!<p>

**Lex**: How did he kill them?

**Bruce**: I don't know. Batman didn't say anything about that!

**Lex**: The Kents?

**Bruce**: He killed the Kents?

**Lex**: The kent house has been burnt down, and there were two completely burnt corpses lying in the basement. Don't you watch the news? It's all over the TV!

**Bruce**: Oh my God! I didn't know that! Batman didn't tell me! That means...

**Lex**: Clarke Kent is Superman!

**Bruce**: That news reporter! No wonder he used to flirt Lois!

**Lex**: That's not important now! We need to work and we need to work fast!

**Bruce**: Why don't we reveal his identity first? Then...

**Luthor**: Then nothing will stop him! We will reveal his identity, soon! But first we need to stop him! I'll come to your house tomorrow to pick you up! We need to go to our work place!

**Bruce**: I'll be waiting!

The phone disconnects

**Batman**: Not bad!

**Bruce**: Thank you, sir!

**Alfred**: Not even Superman could find out, sir!

**Batman**: The only problem is, he's too innocent! Now Superman's secret is out.

**Bruce**: I am sorry, sir! I only followed your orders!

**Batman**: That's all right, Bruce! It had to come out anyway.

**Bruce**: Will I be going with Luthor tomorrow, sir?

**Batman**: Not yet, my friend! I'll have to take a few decisions before you take over. How is your Batman training going?

**Alfred**: Very satisfactory, sir! His moves sometimes tend to get better than yours.

**Bruce**: I only try to overcome subtle imperfections, sir! I am programmed to do that.

**Batman**: I know, you even took me down once! But I suggest, keep practicing! You might have to take on Superman, given the circumstances, and Superman is never an easy  
>adversary!<p>

**Bruce**: I will, sir!

**Alfred**: I'll have your dinner served in a minute, sir! I'll complete the routine oiling of your cousin!

**Batman**: You do that, Alfred! I'll wait upstairs. I'll call the Kents too. How are they holding up?

**Alfred**: Quite shocked seeing the news, I'm afraid!

**Batman**: I'll talk to them. I know it is very difficult for them.

**Alfred**: I hope they don't have to endure it long, sir!

**Batman**: So do me, Alfred! I'll do all I can to get Superman and the others out of this clean. I am holding multiple threads in my hand. I hope at least one of them leads us out of this situation.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 19**

_Next day, Luthor comes to Wayne Manor, as promised_

**Alfred**: Good Morning, sir! Master Bruce will join you in 5 min. Would you like to have something?

**Luthor**: Ah, you must be Alfred, the celebrated butler!

**Alfred**: Celebrated, sir!

**Luthor**: You are perhaps the only butler who stayed with a particular family for so long!

**Alfred**: Well, it's all because of the generosity of the Waynes, sir! In no other family is a butler treated like a family member.

**Luthor**: I understand you are a father figure to Bruce. You know everything about him!

**Alfred**: I can be safely confident that I do, sir!

_In the meantime, Bruce enters_

**Bruce**: Good Morning, Lex. Did I keep you waiting for long?

**Luthor**: No, no, not at all. I had the company of Alfred!

**Bruce**: Great! Shall we move?

**Luthor**: Certainly!

_they start moving_

**Alfred**: I'll wait for your instruction regarding the lunch, sir!

**Bruce**: That'll be good, Alfred!

**Luthor**: I think we'll have our lunch outside.

**Bruce**: Anyways, I'd better instruct Alfred an hour before.

_By that time, they reach the car_

**Bruce**: You don't have a driver?

**Luthor**: Do you mind if I drive?

**Bruce**: Well, no!

_They drive off_

**Bruce**: If you don't mind, there is one last thing I want to ask.

**Luthor**: Go on!

**Bruce**: You knew for sure that Superman would go mad. Then why didn't you warn the people instead? Why this secrecy? And why lure Batman into a trap?

**Luthor**: (_Smiles_) It took me about a week to make you understand the situation, and from what I gather, you are a practical person and not a blind fan of Superman and the league. Imagine what would've happened if I spoke against Superman in front of everyone! I would've been admitted to a mental asylum.

**Bruce**: Of course! But you've only talked about Superman till now. From what I know, all the alien members of the league have gone mad.

**Luthor**: I'm afraid I cannot explain that. It came to me as a surprise too. Perhaps Superman is trying to build an army of Superheroes for himself. But then again as to why only aliens, I don't know!

**Bruce**: And when will they strike?

**Luthor**: How can I know that, Bruce? I can only hope that we'll be ready to take them down when they strike!

**Bruce**: Too much uncertainty!

**Luthor**: That is life, Bruce!

_By that time, they reach a barren deserted land with a large hill facing them_

**Bruce**: Let me guess, the secret head quarters is inside the hill!

**Lex**: You're too filmy! The secret headquarters, or Cadmus as we call it, is under  
>our feet! Fasten your seat belt and close your eyes, if you have nausea for extreme speeds! (<em>closes his eyes<em>)

**Bruce**: Well I drive fast ...

_even before Bruce completes his sentence, the car moves down with extreme speed, like an elevator does, when its cables are cut off. Bruce feels almost weightless, as if he's gone into zero gravity space. After 5 seconds, the car halts_

**Bruce**: cars!

**Luthor**: (_opening his eyes_) So you were saying?

**Bruce**: I drive fast cars, but of course, I constrain myself to the positive XY plane!

**Luthor**: This place was the safest we could think of!

**Bruce**: Of course! The natural lead reserves would shield you against the X-rays!

**Luthor**: You are very smart!

**Bruce**: And the owner of this place!

**Luthor**: Let's just say, I am commandeering it!

**Bruce**Commandeering my land, of course!

The doors open. The scene is..not very much the expected one

**Bruce**: I must say, I expected a lot of men wearing white coats working on the most sophisticated machines known to man! But the scene looks a little dull! This is like an abandoned warehouse!

**Luthor**: We built this in a week!

**Bruce**: Woah! There are a lot of things you can do in a week!

A man wearing a military uniform salutes to Luthor

**Luthor**: Good morning, sergeant! Has everyone come?

**Sergeant**: Yes sir! They are waiting for you in the board room.

**Luthor**: Good! This is Bruce Wayne!

**Sergeant**: Of course, I know him, sir! Nice to meet you Mr. Wayne!

**Bruce**: Well, I should be saying, the pleasure is mine!

**Luthor**: Let's get going, Bruce! I'll introduce you to the rest of the team!

**Bruce**: I hope you'll keep your word regarding breakfast! I'm starving!

**Luthor**: Yes, we'll have breakfast in the board room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 20**

_Inside the board room, all raise as Luthor and Bruce enter_

**Bruce**: You've earned yourself a lot of respect, !

**Waller**: Welcome, ! So, you've made it to here, finally!

**A voice from behind, an LCD monitor**: Welcome, !

**Bruce**: Thank you Mr. (_turns around_) President!

**President**: We are glad you could join us, finally!

**Bruce**: (_a little embarrassed_) I'm afraid the scale of this mission hasn't been stressed enough for me.

**Another voice from behind**: Mr. Wayne, I am Dr. Johnson.

**Bruce**: Oh, (_turning around_) surprises from all the sides! Dr. Johnson, or STAR labs. I've read your white paper on making metals unusually strong. How is the work going?

**Johnson**: Pretty good, I must say!

**Luthor**: Um...Bruce...this is Sara Johnson, Mr. Johson's wife and a metallurgist.

**Bruce**: Please to meet you (_extends his hand for a shake, but she doesn't respond_)...

**Luthor**: Don't mind, she's a bit reserved. But she has been a great help to this mission.

**A female voice**: And I am Michelle, Michelle Kates from Lex Corp. (_extends her hand_)

**Bruce**: (_shaking her hand_) Miss. Fuel optimization?

**Michelle**: How did you know?

**Bruce**: Morning mist + Diesel!

**Michelle**: Oh! (_her deo is Morning Mist_) I must compliment your work on the  
>Morning Mist!<p>

**Luthor**: Michelle...we're not here to discuss perfumes!

**Bruce**: It's a deodorant, Mr. Luthor!

**Luthor**: Whatever! Now, this way please! Everyone!(_Leads him into a room with glass doors_)

_In the room, stands a magnificent mechanised armour, 7 feet tall with shining metallic__  
><em>_finish. Luthor presses a button and suddenly, the weapons hidden under its metallic skin surface out_

**Bruce**: (_astonished_) What is this?

**Luthor**: This is up to where we got. And this is where we need your help!

**Bruce**: Don't tell me you're going to beat Superman sitting in a tin can!

**Johnson**: It is not Tin, sir! It is an alloy of titanium and iridium...

**Bruce**: You got Iridium to mix with Titanium!

**Johnson**: Yes, sir! Nanotechnology, you see!

**Bruce**: What is its strength?

**Johnson**: It is six...

**Luthor**: (_interrupting_) Right now, it can survive a fall from a height of 1500 ft, without bearing a scratch.

**Bruce**: Can it take impact?

**Johnson**: Of a military tank.

**Bruce**: Not enough! How good are the elastic properties?

**Johnson**: I'm afraid we weren't able to improve it any beyond ordinary!

**Bruce**: Than means after the first impact, it becomes vulnerable to a complete failure!

**Johnson**: Yes! Iridium, though hard is brittle. And titanium is strong but light.

**Bruce**: Mrs. Johnson, what is your explanation for this?

**Sarah**: Well it is not possible to produce a perfect metal or alloy, Mr. Wayne! You concentrate hard on one property, and you lose the other. I'm afraid the concentration on hardness has affected its elastic properties! Titanium is strong but easily loses its strength when heated above 806 Fahrenheit, so it cannot stand the heat vision. Iridium can remarkably handle temperatures upto four times greater than what Titanium can. But Iridium has quite high modulus of rigidity and a very low Poisson ratio, making it unsuitable to deform it into proper shape, although once done, it will be able to take great impacts. Also Titanium and Iridium are two noble metals, it was a challenge to get them to react and form an alloy! Although theoretically we were to get the goodness of both, our technology wasn't quite enough to bring up the desired alloy!

**Bruce**: So what are your plans?

**Luthor**: This is where we need your help, Bruce, yours and Wayne Tech's.

**Bruce**: So, you know that Wayne Tech's nanotechnology is the most advanced.

**Luthor**: I see there is no point denying it! You have made significant progress in nanotechnology after your last partnership with Brainiac!

**Bruce**: So, you know that too!

**Luthor**: Sources, Bruce! We all have them, don't we?

**Waller**: It's not the time to fight!

**Bruce**: He started it!

**Luthor**: All right, I apologise for the expression! What do you say?

**Bruce**: I'll get my research team on it! It shouldn't take long!

**Luthor**: That'll be fine!

**Bruce**: (_looking back at the armour_) Is it lined with Kryptonite?

**Luthor**: No! But the weapons contain Kryptonite. If the man is exposed to the radiation for such a long time...

**Bruce**: You are planning to have a man in there?

**Luthor**: Just in case! We are trying to make it completely mechanised, we have kept the manual controls just in case we don't meet the deadline!

**Bruce**: And given that we don't, which man do you propose to fit into this?

**Luthor**: I haven't thought about it. I'm sure someone from Justice League will do!

**Waller**: More like Wonder Woman.

**Bruce**: (_Throws an angry glance at her_)

**Waller**: She is the most suited, strongest of the remaining, and this suit will reinforce the strength. You have any trouble with that Mr. Wayne?

**Bruce**: Let's just defer the discussion, Mrs. Waller, although I'm sure we can find a better person to suit the job, preferably a man! This engineering is damn bad!

**Luthor**: Why do you think so?

**Bruce**: The shape of the armour, looks more like a trash can!

**Luthor**: We are not bothered about the looks! This was all we could deform the alloy!

**Bruce**: This is undoubtedly the worst design I've ever seen!

**Waller**: So what should be the design?

**Bruce**: More like the human body?

**Waller**: And why do you...

**Luthor**: He's right! Human body, with all its intricacies is the most sophisticated  
>and complicated weapon ever made!<p>

**Bruce**: The machine should mimic a human as far as possible, like a man of Iridium  
>and Titanium, to beat the man of steel.<p>

**Luthor**: Why don't you be the design engineer!

**Bruce**: I'd be honoured!

**Luthor**: Then it's settled! We have got Wayne and Wayne Tech with us! Let's celebrate!

**Bruce**: Breakfast?

**Luthor**: Ah...yes, Breakfast!

_Luthor leaves and everyone follow him, everyone but Bruce and Waller_

**Bruce**: Why didn't you go?

**Waller**: Why didn't you?

**Bruce**: I thought I'd keep an eye on this place.

**Waller**: And I thought I'd keep an eye on you.

**Bruce**: You don't seem to approve of Luthor's plans, do you?

**Waller**: What makes you think so?

**Bruce**: If you were really serious about this, you wouldn't have let me in.

**Waller**: We need you.

**Bruce**: Don't try to fool me! I'm sure someone like Luthor can do without me, pretty well!

**Waller**: The why did you agree?

**Bruce**: I told you, to keep an eye on this place!

**Waller**: Any wrong step and you'll be marked a traitor and Luthor won't leave you!  
><strong>Bruce<strong>: I'm sure you'll be with me, to avoid the consequences!

**Waller**: No way!

**Bruce**: (_smiles_) Yes you will! I know you will! After all, you are a patriot!

**Waller**: You have no power over me, like over that Michelle, rich boy!  
><strong>Bruce<strong>: Oh, I wouldn't say that! (_walks away smiling. Waller has a grin on her face_)


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 21**

_The New Genesis. Diana lands, and is welcomes warmly, as though her visit was anticipated_

**High Father**: It's an honour to have you here, Wonder woman!

**Diana**: It's an honour to be received by you, High Father! Were you expecting me?

**High Father**: The Green Lantern informed me about your visit.

**Diana**: GL, of course! I am very sorry, I should've done that myself, but...

**High Father**: Never mind that. It was only to help us get ready to welcome you! Are you here on league business?

**Diana**: To some extent, yes!

**High Father**: Are you in a hurry?

**Diana**: Well, the sooner I clarify this, the better! It will determine Batman's next move.

**High Father**: Then it must be very important.

**Diana**: Yes, it is!

**High Father**: I will send for Orion at once!

**Diana**rion is here?

**High Father**: Yes! He has been here for six earth months now! Why?

**Diana**: I'd like to meet him, at once!

**High Father**: He must be at his residence. I will call him!

**Diana**: Um...high father, if you don't mind, I'll go there myself. And please donot tell him of my arrival.

**High Father**: Al right, if you insist!

**Diana**: Thank you, High Father! Greetings! (_bows and flies away_)

_tries the communicator_

**Diana**: Batman...Batman can you hear me? Bruce... (_only noise due to interference. Tries another line_) GL, you there?

**GL**: Diana! I've been waiting for your call!

**Diana**: Why is Batman unreachable?

**GL**: He must've terminated his account! He told that he'd do so.

**Diana**: Oh, of course, I forgot! I am in New Genesis and Orion has been here for six months now.

**GL**: Is he affected?

**Diana**: I guess no, High Father didn't show any signs of unusual. Anyways, I'm going to check with Orion and will probably bring him back. How about you?

**GL**: I'm not sure. Hawk Girl is talking about going back to Hro.

**Diana**: Thanegar?

**GL**: Yes. She said everything is fine between them now. I wonder how? I thought Hro was dead!

**Diana**: That's what I heard too. She sure is deluded. Is she in the watch tower?

**GL**: Yes! But she's behaving as if she is not concerned with the league. She keeps talking about Thanegar and Hro all the time! And to add to it, Jonn narrates his martian tales. I'm going mad here.

**Diana**: What about Superman?

**GL**: Missing! Can't find him either!

**Diana**: He's moving fast, I guess!

**GL**: The watch tower is chaotic. I'm even getting some alien signals I cannot decipher!

**Diana**: Well, it is important for you to stay there. Any luck finding the Super girl?

**GL**: No.

**Diana**: And no way to contact Batman!

**GL**: Not yet!

**Diana**: Any word from Flash?

**GL**: No, I cannot even trace him. I hope he hasn't got into any trouble!

**Diana**: Hera! Ok I'll talk to Orion and update you.

**GL**: Rodger! Over and out!

**Diana**: Out!

_By this time she has reached Orion's place. Bekha, Orion's wife, greets her_

**Bekha**: Diana! What a surprise!

**Diana**: Hello, Bekha! I thought you two were on earth!

**Bekha**: No, we moved out 6 months ago. Didn't Superman tell you?

**Diana**: Superman! No...no he didn't!

**Bekha**: Strange! He said he's have someone fill in for Orion too!

**Diana**: Can I meet Orion?

**Bekha**: Of course, he's right there!

_At a distance, Orion training_

**Bekha**: I must say, he's been obsessed with training ever since he came back. He's swifter than ever.

_Diana doesn't pay attention. She flies to Orion_

**Diana**: Greetings, Orion!

**Orion**: (_Turns around_) Greetings, Wonder Woman, a pleasure to see you here!

**Diana**: We have a problem in hand. Can you come with me to the earth?

_In the meantime, Bekha comes there_

**Orion**: What problem?

**Diana**: It's a big one, but in short, we have every reason to believe that Superman is in Darkseid's clutches again! And this time, it's not just Superman, it's all our alien friends, I mean, non earths!

**Orion**: What?

**Diana**: That's right, I'll explain on the way, please hurry!

**Bekha**: But Darkseid is lost!

**Diana**: What?

**Orion**: Yes! Darkseid is not in Apocalypse!

**Diana**: You're telling the truth?

**Orion**: In fact we have every reason to believe that he has perished!

_Diana is too stunned to talk!_

**Orion**: Diana, are you all right?

**Bekha**: I'll get something to drink!

**Diana**: No, no thank you! I'm fine! It's just that...is there any chance that Darkseid has changed his residence?

**Orion**: I cannot be sure. But I'm sure he's no way near the earth. In fact we're taking care of apocalypse now. If you want we can go there!

**Diana**: Yes! Yes, please!

_Communication_

**GL**: Diana, we have a situation here! Superman and Super girl have appeared out of nowhere! We need all the muscle available!

**Diana**: Where is Bruce?

**GL**: God knows! But...aah!

**Diana**: GL...GL...can you hear me?

**Hawk Girl**: GL is over! And out! (_cuts the communication, standing at the broken body of the Green Lantern! Apparently she's hit him with her maze_)

**Diana**: Great Hera! Orion, we don't have time! We need to go to earth, now! They have started their attacks!

**Orion**: All right, let's go!

**Bekha**: I'll come too!

**Diana**: Sure! We can use any help!

**Orion**: I'll get my whole army! I'll try to get High Father too. You get going!  
>We'll join you shortly!<p>

**Diana**: Very well!

_She leaves_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 22**

_In the head quarters of CADMUS, the scientists are feverishly working_

**Luthor**: How far has it come?

**Waller**: We got the material. We're revamping the model.

**Luthor**: (_holding the design in his hand_) Bruce Wayne is quite a remarkable engineer! This design is perfect!

**Waller**: I think we are done with his help!

**Luthor**: So?

**Waller**: He is more with the league than with us! Don't you think we should get rid of him?

**Luthor**: Hardly! We need him!

**Waller**: I don't like him much.

**Luthor**: You don't have to. I am the boss and I like him!

**Waller**: ?

**Luthor**: I mean his work! He is into this as much as I am and we're trying to save the world here, not to prove our superiority.

_Bruce walks in_

**Bruce**: We should be finishing today! Do we have volunteers for the testing?

**Luthor**: I'll go in myself!

**Bruce**: You?

**Luthor**: I've seen your designs, Bruce. I trust them. I'll go in for the test myself.

**Bruce**: Well thank you very much for the trust you lay on me, Lex, but I wouldn't let you do that, as long as I'm here. My instructions are clear!

**Luthor**: Your instructions?

**Bruce**: You are the boss and I shouldn't let boss come to harm.

**Luthor**: Ah, that one! Don't worry about that, you are as much the boss as I am.

**Bruce**: Hardly! (_his phone rings_) Excuse me! Hello!

**Alfred..from the other side**: Sir, looks like they are playing his turn already!

**Bruce**: What?

**Luthor**: What's the matter?

**Bruce**: They're in the city, I guess!

**Luthor**: Get me a view of Metropolis, now!

**Bruce**: And Gotham?

**Luthor**: And Gotham!

_On the monitor, things are very chaotic. They expect to see Superman, but they see Orion!_

**Luthor**: Orion!

**Bruce**: Who?

**Luthor**: He's Darkseid's son!

**Waller**: Biologically, yes!

**Luthor**: What is he doing here?

**Bruce**: Wasn't it expected? I mean he's Darkseid's son to capture the earth!

**Luthor**: He was acting through Superman!

**Bruce**: Clearly there is a change of plan!

**Waller**: The point is, what to do now?

**Bruce**: The Justice League!

_Superman, Wonder woman, GL, Jonn and Hawk girl in the air! Quite a fight follows and Orion is captured_

**Luthor**: Impossible!

**Bruce**: Such a waste of time and energy! The league is fine!

**Luthor**: I just don't understand. Superman went mad, you saw that yourself.

**Bruce**: I didn't. Batman told me!

**Luthor**: Well you trust him, don't you?

**Bruce**: I do!

**Luthor**: Let's go there?

**Bruce**: To Metropolis! It'll take us an hour...

**Luthor**: Close your eyes!

**Bruce**: Ok! (_closes his eyes_)

_Luthor teleports the three of them to the area_

**Luthor**: This looks like a hoax. How can an entire army be taken over by five people?

**Bruce**: They took over the Thanegerian army!

_Diana spots Bruce_

**Diana**: (_shouts_) Bruce! Bruce I need to talk to you!

**Luthor**: Why does she want to talk to you?

**Bruce**: Beats me!

_Diana comes running_

**Diana**: I have been trying to contact you...

**Bruce**: Me!

**Diana**: Yes! You! Where is Batman? And how do I contact him?

**Bruce**: Ma'am how would I know?

**Diana**: Bruce this is no time to joke! I need to talk to Batman!

**From behind**: Wonder woman.

**Diana**: (_turns around_)Batman! I've been...

**Batman**: Not here! (_showing the bat-mobile_) To the bat-mobile!

**Diana**: (_a little shocked to see Batman and Bruce at the same time_) Ok! I  
>hope you'll explain!<p>

_They go away in the Bat-mobile_

**Bruce**: Must be a pleasure drive!

**Luthor**: You can say that again!

(_Superman walks towards them_)

**Superman**: I think I asked you people to stay inside! (_looking at Bruce_)

**Bruce**: Problem?

**Superman**: New hairstyle?

**Bruce**: (_feeling his hair_) I don't know!

**Superman**: You don't know?

**Luthor**: What is your game, Superman?

**Superman**: Not Game! My work is to save the day!

**Luthor**: Yeah, right! And burning...

**Bruce**: Luthor, let's go!

**Superman**: (_pointing to Bruce and back to Luthor_) Friends?

**Bruce**: Partners. Luthor, please, let's go!

**Luthor**: All right, let's go! (_turning to Superman_) You cannot fool me! I will unmask you, soon!

**Superman**: I don't wear masks, (_looking at Bruce_)like my friend!

**Jonn**: We do not have time for this, Superman!

**Superman**: See you later, Lex and Bruce! I'm sure we'll have a lot to discuss!

_Flies away_

**Bruce**: I thought I saw Green Lantern with them!

**Luthor**: So?

**Bruce**: He isn't with them now!

**Luthor**: (_looks up_)You're right! Well it doesn't matter, we need to get to work!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 23**

_In the bat-mobile. Batman and Wonder Woman have gone far enough from the scene to talk_

**Batman**: So?

**Diana**: I am losing my mind!

**A voice from behind**: We all are!

**Batman**: (_without turning around_) I guess we've been too hard on you, GL!

**GL**: You can say that again! You send everyone around and leave me to guard the watch tower.

**Batman**: The question is, what happened?

**GL**: I was talking to Diana and was hit on head, by Hawk Girl, I'm sure! Then as I gained conscious, I was hurried to my feet by the same hawk girl, to fight Orion and his army who seemed to have gone mad all of a sudden! Superman appeared out of nowhere and suddenly, everything seemed normal again! We came, we fought, we won! Everything seems back to normal, except that I still believe Diana said Orion was fine!

**Diana**: Yes he was! Or at least he pretended to be! When GL said that there was a trouble, Orion insisted that I should leave and said he'd assemble his army and follow me. I came back and waited, for may be a few minutes and Orion attacked me and took me down! I fell unconscious. Superman found me and helped me to conscious. He seemed very normal, very much like himself! He said that he was coming from an extra terrestrial mission and found out that Orion is attacking earth. I had no choice but to follow him, as I couldn't contact you. And here, I see... (_suddenly pulls off his mask_) two of your kind!

**Batman**: Hey, cut it out!

**Diana**: I think it's your turn to explain!

**Batman**: (_putting his mask back on_)I have been following the situation from various angles. I think we have lost yours. We cannot expect Orion to help us! Wait! Did you go and come by your plane?

**Diana**: No, boom tube!

**Batman**: Tell me something! Did Superman and others come by Javelin?

**Diana**: Yes!

**Batman**: And you, GL?

**GL**: I brought the plane through the space! As always!

**Batman**: Hmmm... And when Hawk Girl said she went to Thanegar, did she use the plane?

**GL**: No! I don't know what she used, but she didn't use the plane!

**Batman**: Neither did Superman! He used another spaceship to just fly out of Krypton's atmosphere, because he cannot fly there! People...we are going to the Bat-cave!

_Diana and GL look at each other_

**Diana**: Did you hit on something?

**Batman**: May be, and may be not! There are a couple of exercises I need you to perform there!

**Diana**: Like?

**Batman**: You'll find out! Any word from flash?

**GL**: No! Even I was worried about him!

**Diana**: Where did you send him, anyway?

_The back tyre of the batmobile hits a bump on the road_

**Diana**: Perhaps it wouldn't make a difference if I were to say, Drive Carefully!

**Batman**: That Bruce Wayne you saw there, he's a robot, the one created by Hardac!

**Diana**: I see! I was wondering when you'd tell me! And I suppose you can say why this deception!

**Batman**: If I am right, we can solve this crisis on time and stop Luthor from using his science project on Superman and others.

**Diana**: And if you're wrong?

**Batman**: Let's hope I'm not, not this time at least.

**GL**: I don't think you can be wrong, although I'd appreciate if you could fill us in.

**Batman**: Luthor and team, which includes Bruce Wayne, have created a new weapon against Superman! It'll be used to take on him when he strikes.

**Diana**: If we have to take on Superman, I will do it!

**GL**: And you always have me!

**Diana**: There are many other members of the league who can do a better job than you or your robot can!

**Batman**: I don't doubt that! But you don't know Superman as much as I do! And I'm sure none of you will be able to ground him.

**Diana**: Given that we can't, what other plans do you have?

**Batman**: One of us will use the weapon.

**GL**: Who?

**Batman**: Whoever is available.

**Diana**: Can that weapon stop him?

**Batman**: It should be able to.

**Diana**: Will it kill him?

**Batman**: I cannot be sure.

**Diana**: You mean it can kill him!

**Batman**: With the amount of Kryptonite it bears, I think it should be a snap to kill him with that, if Kryptonite kills Superman!

**GL**: You are actually talking about killing him!

**Batman**: That is why I said, one of us must use it against him. We shouldn't give Luthor the chance. And given that we have to fight not just Superman but the other alien members too, at least one of us should remain in shape to do it, i.e.; one of us should stay out of the fight.

**Diana**: And it's you! That's where you want to lead us, don't you?

**Batman**: I said, whoever is available. It might as well be me! So if it comes to me...

**GL**: You will use the robot!

**Batman**: I hope to. It stands a better chance than I do against him. However, it shall only be our last resort. But before all that, we should try to avert the situation. If it is Darkseid we are dealing with, perhaps it is impossible, but...

**GL**: But!

**Diana**: Do you suspect anyone else?

_They reach the bat-cave_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 24**

_From where we left last time..._

**Diana**: You suspect someone else?

**Batman**: Although I cannot justify, I have a feeling that this business has a local origin.

**GL**: You mean someone on earth?

**Batman**: And the Orion deal makes me feel I am fairly justified in making this assumption. However, just to make sure, I want you to go back to the watch tower and come back to this place, without the plane.

**Diana**: Me, alone! I mean I cannot breathe in the outer space.

**Batman**: Use my suit! (Points towards an array of bat-costumes, at the end of which, lies a bat-spacesuit)

**Diana**: You just cannot get rid of your image, can you?

**Batman**: I beg your pardon!

**Diana**: A space-suit in the shape of the bat-costume!

**Batman**: Well, I am not the one obsessed. It was Alfred's choice!

**GL**: (_smiles_) Why not! Blame it on the butler!

**Batman**: (_sighs_) Will you just go?

**Diana**: Ok! (_steps into the suit_) Not very comfy, but will do! (_Prepares to take off_)

**Batman**: Um, Diana! Use the invisible mode; you really don't want to attract attention.

**Diana**: Oh! Fine (_Presses a button and goes invisible_) I am off! (_The sound of thrust_)

**GL**: You really think she's gone!

**Batman**: (_taking off his mask_) I'd know if she was still here!

**GL**: No kidding! (_smirks_)

**Batman**: It's not fancy, GL! The suit emits IR radiation, and this detector...

**GL**: Yeah! Yeah! I get it! Now what about Flash?

**Batman**: I sent him to spy on Grod.

**GL**: Of course, brain waves! I just hope he hasn't got himself into trouble.

**Batman**: According to my sources, Grod is in a rehab. Apparently he cannot plan any mischief. But we never know. With a situation this intense, we cannot take chances.

**GL**: And what do you expect to be the outcome of your experiment?

**Batman**: If my hypothesis is right, the brain waves, or any other manipulative mechanism, effects the victim when he/she penetrates the earth's atmosphere, unguarded, like without your ring.

**GL**: I understand. But that means Diana will lose control once she gets here! What have you done?

**Batman**: Don't panic! I am monitoring her moves. If she goes out of control, I have the mechanism in the suit to shut her brain off.

**GL**: What?

**Batman**: Temporarily! She'll be back to normal, in a day, positively!

**GL**: How can you do this to her?

**Batman**: Believe me, GL. It won't harm her. And the situation we are in leaves no space for emotions.

**GL**: Perhaps that's why the earth can rely on you! You will be ready to take down your own friends, and more than just friends, if necessary.

**Batman**: Won't you?

**GL**: Perhaps not with your ease. You really have a mechanism in your mind to switch off regions of it, don't you!

**Batman**: (_sighs_) You really think?

**GL**: (_holds his breath and thoughts for a while_) I...I am sorry!

**Batman**: Don't be! Over the years, I have gone above everything. These things don't bother me anymore.

**GL**: You love her, don't you?

**Batman**: I am trying to give her what she wants, what she deserves.

**GL**: You mean to say you have no feelings for her?

**Batman**: When I am the Batman, I am not Bruce Wayne!

**GL**: Well what are you now? Your mask is off!

**Batman**: Why don't you switch to the normal mode, Diana?

**GL**: She's back? Your indicator didn't show anything!

_The bat-suit appears. Diana takes it off, her eyes firmly fixed on Bruce_

**GL**: How come I didn't hear an ignition?

**Batman**: Simple! She flew in. She turned off the ignition but retained the invisible mode.

**GL**: And you knew that!

**Batman**: It's my job to know, GL! How are you feeling, Diana?

**Diana**: (_bluntly_) Happy to hear your confession.

**Batman**: We have a problem in hand, Diana!

**Diana**: (_eyes fixed on Bruce_) GL, I need to talk to this man!

**Batman**: You can talk to both of us!

**Diana**: (_emphatically_) I need to talk to him!

**GL**: Yes, I see your point. (_turning to Bruce_) When you're done, you know how to get me.

**Batman**: I donot have the communicator, and if she hurts me...

**Diana**: Don't worry, little man, I won't kill you! (_both look into each other's eyes. GL is ready with his guard_)

**Batman**: Go, GL!

**GL**: But Batman...

**Batman**: The experiment has failed! She is fine! I was wrong.

**GL**: Batman she has manipulated you.

**Batman**: Don't worry, GL! Nothing like that has happened. Let her talk. Go!

**GL**: All right! (_leaves_)

**Diana**: Disappointed?

**Batman**: A little.

**Diana**: Why are you doing this to me, Bruce? What right have you to play with my feelings?

**Batman**: I am playing along...

**Diana**: For once...for once, speak the truth! I know you love me. I know you realised I was here when you made the confession. What kind of devilish pleasure do you get by hurting my feelings, making me want to question my instincts if I was wrong about you all these days? Why don't you just embrace your feelings, find out the real you and what he wants, what he feels? You are killing Bruce Wayne!

**Batman**: Bruce Wayne burnt away long ago, Diana! I am all that is left of him.

**Diana**: (_almost crying_) Stop saying that, you heartless creature of the night! (_runs to him and hugs him_) I can hear you, the real you! And there is no way you can deny your feelings for me. Try as you may, you cannot make me deter.

**Batman**: (_folding his arms around her_) I was afraid of this.

**Diana**: (_lifts her head from his chest and looks up into his eyes_) Of what?

**Batman**: You know me too well! (_tries to stop the tears rolling out of his eyes, but cannot_) This is bound to end.

**Diana**: This is not going to end! (_brings her lips to his_)

_The alert beeps. The kiss ends before it even begins. Batman puts his mask back_

**GL**: I am sorry, I had to barge in, I heard the alert!

**Batman**: It's from the tracker I planted on Flash.

**Diana**: The locator shows Africa, the Gorilla city!

**GL**: So, Grod is up to something! But Diana is fine!

**Diana**: What are you talking about?

**Batman**: I'll explain it on the way. We need to hurry!

**Diana**: We should go together. (_looking at Batman who is running towards his__  
><em>_jet_)

**GL**: I agree. Come closer!

_Batman heeds. GL activates the ring and within no time, they are off to the gorilla city_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 25**

_Moving to Flash_

**Flash**: Ah...where am I? Who...Batz?

**A voice**: Not Batz! Your worst nightmare!

**Flash**: (_Blinks twice to see clearly_) Grod!

**Grod**: Whom did you expect?

**Flash**: I should've known...(_tries to get up, but falls_) What did you do to me?

**Grod**: Don't you worry, it's just a tranquilizer, made of Opium. The effects will linger for a while. Now, how come you wanted to pay me a visit, after such a long time?

**Flash**: Just wanted to know what you're up to.

**Grod**: And...

**Flash**: (_feels his head_) Ah, the pain!

**Grod**: Sorry, I had to whack your head first!

**Flash**: I thought you were in a rehab.

**Grod**: And I am here! However, I am rather surprised to see you. I am not up to any mischief, not as of now! But now that you're here, I might as well get started.

**Flash**: The league will get you?

**Grod**: Yeah, I informed them. They should be here soon.

**Flash**: What?

**Grod**: Batman planted this bug on you. Perhaps he didn't expect I'd be here. No EM signal can escape this place, you know that. So, I saved him the trouble of having to apply Brute-force technique and sent an impulse out with the help of a carrier wave! They will be here soon! Oh how I am itching to whack Superman!

**Flash**: Superman?

**Grod**: Of course! He spoiled my mission to turn the humanity into apes last time. I need to settle my scores!

**Flash**: Superman! Grod, in what Universe are you?

**Grod**: Why, what's wrong with Superman? Is he dead?

_Sound of crashing down of wall. GL, Batman and Wonder woman enter_

**Grod**: Ah, my friends. Hope you didn't have any trouble finding the house!

**GL**: We know your plans, Grod! Give yourself up!

**Grod**: Strange! You know my plans! I don't know them myself! Care to enlighten me?

**Diana**: (_lands a punch on his face_: What did you do with Superman and others?  
>Revert it immediately.<p>

**Grod**: What are you talking about? What did I do to Superman?

**Batman**: Don't act smart, gorilla. Get them out of your mind control!

**Grod**: Mind control? Really Batman, what's wrong with you?

_The sound of crashing door. Armed gorillas run in_

**One Gorilla**: Down with your weapons!

**GL**: We'll see who's going to be down with what! (_activates his guard_)

**A voice**: Wait! The Justice League!

**Batman**: Soulevar!

**Soulevar**: Batman! How come you're here? Any distress?

**Wonder Woman**: May be you should ask Grod!

**Grod**: I know nothing! Flash tress passed into our city and I did what we do to the tress passers.

**Flash**: Excuse me! Tress passing?

**Batman**: Let me handle this! I was the one who wanted Flash to check on Grod. I wasn't aware he was in your custody.

**Grod**: What custody?

**Soulevar**: Grod's rehabilitation is complete, Batman. He is one of us now.

**Flash**: Oh yeah! Then ask him why he was talking about whacking Superman for destroying his plan?

**Grod**: I was just fooling around with him. In fact I saved him from the border security force and took him into my custody so that I can let the league come and take him away. I even sent a carrier wave out of Gorilla city!

**Soulevar**: You know it is against the law of the city, Grod!

**Grod**: But I thought he was a friend and deserved to be acquitted.

**Soulevar**: I donot appreciate this unannounced entry, Batman. You better tell Superman that we are not under the jurisdiction of his world, or yours!

**GL**: Superman! What is...

**Batman**: (_cutting him out_)I am sorry, Soulevar, it was my idea and Superman has got nothing to do with this. If anyone is punishable, it's me.

**Grod**: Ah, comm'on people, we are not going to make it serious, are we?

**Soulevar**: I am sorry, Batman. I understand something must've really gone wrong for you to act this way. Anyway we can help.

**Batman**: (_looking at Grod through corner of his eye_) Just to confirm, you mean to say no waves can pass the border of the Gorilla city!

**Grod**: None what so ever.

**Soulevar**: What's your point?

**Batman**: Some members of the league have been acting a little disturbed lately. We thought it had a connection with...

**Grod**: Me?

**Batman**: To be frank, yes! So I wanted Flash to keep you under check. I thought you were in Central city!

**Soulevar**: We brought him back here after he underwent a therapy there. We have better doctors than you do, you know.

**Batman**: Of course!

**Soulevar**: Anyways, I can assure you that Grod has done no harm to anyone.

**Wonder Woman**: We are really sorry! Perhaps Grod was the first one who came to our mind.

**Batman**: I think we should leave. Let's go, Flash!

_Flash...who was till then in handcuffs blazes out to join the others._

**Grod**: Oh, so you were acting too!

**GL**: Good day, to you all!

**Grod**: Wait! Batman! May I suggest something?

**Batman**: Yes!

**Grod**: Why don't you try to map the brain waves? Here take this (_hands him a__  
><em>_contraption_). This is of no use to me anymore, but I'm sure you'll need it.

**Batman**: Yes, of course, Grod! Thank you so much.

**Soulevar**: And if you need us, just call.

**GL**: We will! Let's go, all people, stay close! Um...no offense!

**Grod**: None taken. (_smiles_)

_GL gets them all out of the Gorilla city._

**Flash**: Do I get to ask a question?

**Batman**: Go on. (_examining the machine Grod gave him_)

**Flash**: You don't really believe him, do you?

**Batman**: You say! What did you learn?

**Flash**: All I remember is I entered the city, and...you rescued me.

**Wonder woman**: You should've sent me!

**Flash**: Hey, these people, sorry, gorillas are too smart. I bet even he wouldn't have been able to come out if he went.

**Batman**: Yes, Flash! That's why I sent you.

**Flash**: You don't need to mock at me!

**GL**: The point is, do we trust him?

**Batman**: I don't think we can not. It is impossible for Grod to transmit brain waves out of the Gorilla City.

**Wonder Woman**: May be he has an agency outside. And he can manipulate the insiders.

**GL**: Then the contraption he gave will be of no use for us.

**Batman**: Let's try it out first. To the bat-cave!

_Others eye him_

**Batman**: (_sighs_) How about we go to bat-cave!

**GL**: Sounds better!

_They leave for the bat-cave_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 26**

_The scene shifts to Atlantis. Aquaman is on his usual patrol_

**Incoming communication**: Aquaman, do you read me?

**Aquaman**: Superman! Yes I read you.

**Superman**: We have trouble on land. We need as many men as we can spare. Prepare  
>your army. Over and out!<p>

**Aquaman**: Superman...superman, can you hear me? Oh no. (_tries another communication line_) Batman...Batman...oh! (_tries another_) Green lantern, Aquaman here.

**GL**: Yes, Aquaman, do you have anything?

**Aquaman**: Trouble! Superman has asked me to prepare my army. He says there id trouble on land.

**Batman**: (_cuts in_) Just play along, Aquaman!

**Aquaman**: How is it going on there?

**Batman**: We are trying to zero in on the issue. In the meantime, it's on you and the others to make sure they don't play their move. I am counting on you.

**Aquaman**: I'll do what I can. Have you contacted Dr. Fate?

**Batman**: I'm still waiting for the report from the Aneroid. Although I think we can proceed without it, things seem to be clearing up and I can guess what Aneroid will bring. Inform him before making a move. We need all the power we have.

**Aquaman**: Rodger! Over and out!

**GL**: You didn't tell us about the Aneroid!

**Batman**: I had asked him to check if Krypton has really been resurrected.

**Diana**: What do you think of the film Luthor showed you?

**Batman**: I cannot form an opinion.

(_alert sounds again_)

**Batman**: Question, what have you got?

**Question**: Bad news! This epidemic has affected all our alien members.

**GL**: We would've guessed that!

**Batman**: I needed confirmation! What about the mapping of brain waves?

**Question**: Bad news again, no sign of brain waves!

**Batman**: You mean in and around our atmosphere!

**Question**: Not even near the watch tower.

**Batman**: Snap goes the last thread!

**Question**: What do we do?

**Batman**: I guess all we can do is to get ready to face Darkseid, and his army.

**Question**: Sorry to be pessimistic, but I don't think we will stand a chance!

**Batman**: We won't let earth go down, Question!

**Question**: No we won't. I'll alert the others. Over and out!

**Flash**: Does this mean it is Darkseid?

**Batman**: I hate to say it, but yes!

**GL**: Then I guess we need to get ready.

_Just then, Bruce enters, along with Alfred_

**Flash**: Holy duplicate!

**GL**: Nothing to worry about, Flash.

**Batman**: Please tell me you have a good news!

**Bruce**: If you insist, Batman!

**Batman**: Oh, all right! Tell me what you have?

**Bruce**: The armour is ready. Luthor tried it, but he is not quick enough in using the controls. He'll be easily knocked down by Superman. He suggested that one of you should take over.

**Flash**: Talk about speed, I am your man!

**GL**: Forget it, Flash! This is to face a really mad Superman. You won't stand a chance. I will take it!

**Diana**: Hey I reserved it first. I will take it. And I stand a better chance than any of you.

**Batman**: You won't be able to do it, Diana!

**Diana**: You doubt my strength?

**Batman**: I doubt if you can kill him.

_Everyone fall silent_

**Batman**: I hope it doesn't get that far. (_sinks to his chair_)

**Diana**: What do you mean, kill him? Can't it just incapacitate him, using some kryptonite?

**GL**: Yes, I mean he should be the easiest one to take down.

**Diana**: Bruce, are you hiding something?

**Bruce (**_**the mechanical one**_**)**: Superman's skin is impervious to Kryptonite now.

**Diana**: What do you mean?

_Batman remains silent_  
><strong>Bruce<strong>: When Luthor and I had conversation with Superman, I was holding Kryptonite in my pocket. Normally, with that level of proximity, Superman should start feeling inconvenient. But he wasn't. I scanned his skin cells with the help of the electron microscope built into my eye. Batman analysed the results and found out that they have been tampered with, not to allow the radiation to penetrate. SO the only way to stop Superman will be to inject Kryptonite into his blood stream, which, if unattended to within an hour, will lead to death. Of course we are operating under the assumption that Kryptonite can kill Superman.

**Batman**: It does, Bruce! It accelerates the degeneration of his cells and kills him. It is proved.

**Bruce**: If that is the case...we have it!

**Diana**: I don't believe it! You created this weapon with Luthor, which kills Superman!

**Batman**: You see, that is why I said you cannot do it! None of you can!

(_sighs_) Neither can I !

_GL places his arm on his shoulder_

**GL**: Yes, yes we can!

**Flash**: Friend or otherwise, no one gets a priority over the earth and its people.

**Diana**: If he is going to turn out to be a menace, we'll just have to handle him  
>like we handle extra terrestrial threats. We will do it! Don't worry!<p>

**Batman**: We will see! Remember it's not just Superman, we'll have to take down many of our friends, and more than just friends. (_looks at Lantern_)

**GL**: Hey, I already did that once remember! (_tries to laugh_)


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 27**

_In Lex Luthor's office, Lex is having a talk with Waller and Bruce_

**Lex**: What about Wonder woman?

**Waller**: She has better odds than many of them.

**Bruce**: Don't we need her on the field. I mean it's not just Superman, it's the other aliens too. Martian can be particularly dangerous.

**Waller**: What about the Aneroid?

**Lex**: Well last time he came in, he had the league running for their lives.

**Bruce**: (_sipping his coffee_) You too.

**Lex**: Is that important?

**Bruce**: Well, just thought you'd like to retrospect.

**Waller**: Aneroid can stand a pretty good chance against all of them.

**Bruce**: Then we won't need our armour. Why didn't you think of this before?

**Luthor**: Aneroid cannot beat Superman. No one can! He might match his strength and a never ending battle will follow.

**Waller**: How about we let Aneroid take care of the others while the rest of the league can take on Superman. One of them will be wearing the suit, of course.

**Bruce**: I was just going to say that!

**Luthor**: Certainly a good idea! But where do we get the Aneroid?

**Waller**: He is with Dr. Fate.

**Luthor**: Anyway we can reach him?

**Bruce**: Can we count on the rest of the league?

**Lex**: I hope so, unless Batman is up to some mischief.

**Bruce**: Well they can talk to Dr. Fate and get the Aneroid.

**Lex**: Swell!

**Waller**: Don't you think we should talk to them. It's high time!

**Lex**: Can you arrange for a meeting, Bruce?

**Waller**: I can try to call Batman. But don't make me accountable for his actions.

**Lex**: You think he's going to be indifferent.

**Waller**: I don't know. I'm sure he understands the situation, but I don't know if he can be trusted completely.

**Lex**: What's your say, Bruce?

**Bruce**: I haven't heard from him lately. I think he doesn't trust me anymore, as I  
>am with you.<p>

**Lex**: Why don't you explain?

**Bruce**: I tried to.

**Lex**: And...

**Bruce**: Um...well it was hard to read his expression. I am not good at it.

**Lex**: Call Batman. I'll talk to him personally.

_Bruce makes a call_

**Lex**: Whom are you calling?

**Bruce**: Batman. You said it!

**Lex**: I meant meeting in person, Bruce. Wait! You have his number!

**Bruce**: Hotline! I'm just hoping he's in the bat-cave.

**Lex**: I don't believe you are so close to him!

**Bruce**: That's one advantage when you do everything he asks you to.

**Lex**: Yeah, right!

**Bruce**: (_on phone_) Hello! Batman! Lex, I mean Mr. Luthor wants to talk to you. What? Ok... Here Lex. Keep it short.

**Lex**: Batman!

**Batman**: Luthor, please continue.

**Lex**: We need the he Aneroid. How can I contact Dr. Fate to get him?

**Batman**: I'll do that. Anything else?

**Lex**: I hope you realise the intensity of the situation. It won't hurt if we worked  
>together.<p>

**Batman**: I'd like to stay away from _your_ plan as much as possible. But should  
>the crisis come, we are there.<p>

**Lex**: I need one of you to wear the suit.

**Batman**: You'll have aneroid on your side. He is invincible. Give him the suit.

**Lex**: I'm not sure if he can fit in it. But, good idea! Seems like it is going to be Justice League vs. Aneroid again.

**Batman**: We are not looking for glory, Luthor, you take it all!

**Lex**: It was nice talking to you. Perhaps you can join us for a cup of coffee some day.

_Batman hangs up_

**Lex**: (_Smiles_) He sure doesn't have a sense of humour!

**Bruce**: What did he say?

**Lex**: Suit for the Aneroid.

**Waller**: How did we miss that?

**Lex**: I don't know, perhaps, we were not thinking beyond the league.

**Bruce**: That's a really nice idea. No one breaks a sweat. Aneroid can take down all of them now, including Superman!

**Lex**: The problem is, what if Aneroid doesn't want to be on our side?

**Bruce**: I'm sure Batman can convince him.

**Lex**: No, Bruce. What I mean is, what if he is not on the right side!

**Waller**: You mean he is manipulated too?

**Lex**: What if?

**Bruce**: How can someone do that?

**Lex**: You are missing the point, Bruce. He has a positronic brain. He is no  
>different from any other robot. All it needs is some clever programming. I mean, God<br>forbid, but what if...

**Waller**: Then we won't stand a chance. I mean, isn't one Superman enough trouble!

**Bruce**: (_tensed_) Oh my god, I need to go!

**Lex**: Go where?

**Bruce**: I need to go warn Batman. (_gets up and breaks into a run_)

**Lex**: Wait! What about... the hotline! (_turns to Waller_) What has come upon  
>him?<p>

**Waller**: (_looking intensely in the direction Bruce went_) I have no idea!


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are NOT owned by me. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. I have used those characters to put up this story which is ENTIRELY A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

**Chap 28**

_In the bat-cave, Batman is trying to contact Dr. Fate_

**Batman**: Darn it! Still can't get him!

**A voice from behind**: Your man has got no sense of timing, Batman!

**Batman**: (_without turning around_) Waller! What did he do now?

**Waller**: (_Stepping out of the darkness holding Bruce's arm_) He ran off from the meeting.

**Bruce (the robot)**: This was important. Like the bat-signal!

**Waller**: This is what you taught him?

**Batman**: What is it, Bruce?

**Bruce**: Aneroid...

**Waller**: In short, Luthor thinks Aneroid can be insane too.

**Batman**: What? This was important, I couldn't get to communicate with Dr. Fate.

**Bruce**: told you!

**Waller**: Have you any idea what Lex might've...

_Diana walks in_

**Diana**: Waller!

**Batman**: Don't worry, she's with us.

**Diana**: If you say so.

_GL and flash rush in_

**GL**: Dr. Fate is here.

**Batman**: Good, God!

**Flash**: Don't speak too soon. (_eyes at Waller_) Do we have company?

**Batman**: Forget her! What did you mean "Don't speak too soon".

_Dr. Fate enters, in a bad shape_

**Diana**: Great Hera! What happened? (_helps him to a chair_)

**Dr. Fate**: The natural balance is disturbed. My magic is eating my soul.

**Batman**: Easy Dr. Fate! Hold up! (_preventing him from falling off his chair_)  
>What happened?<p>

**Dr. Fate**: The souls are captured. They are damaged, damaged souls! Damaged...

**Batman**: What happened?

**Dr. Fate**: Someone has turned our magic against us. The sacred art will only rest when the body and soul part each other.

**GL**: How? When?

**Dr. Fate**: The chest of holy magic, has been broken...they're dead...ah...(_falls off onto the floor. Batman prevents his head from hitting the ground_)

**Batman**: Who're dead?

**Dr. Fate**: Jason, Zatanna, my wife, and now...(_unconscious_)

**Batman**: Dr. Fate! Dr. Fate, open your eyes, talk to me? What do we do to revert it. Dr. Fate!

_GL feels the heart_

**GL**: He...he's dead!

_The body of Dr. Fate crumbles into ashes. Batman withdraws his hand with a jerk_

**Flash**: What...did that just...happen?

_Batman is too shocked. He's staring into his arms, wide eyed. Dr. Fate just died in his hand_

**Waller**: (_stunned_) This is more serious than you imagined!

**Diana**: (_trying to steady herself_) What is this Bruce?

**Bruce (The mechanical one)**: I am not programmed to face such situation.

**Diana**: (_weakly_) I wasn't talking to you! (_putting her hand on Batman's shoulder and kneeling beside him_) What is this?

_Batman tried to speak but his voice only faded into a mumble as tears appeared in his eyes. "Zatanna"_


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer

Justice League and the characters which I have used are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros and I do not own them. I have introduced a few names of my own, which do not bear resemblance with any of the DC characters or any others as per my knowledge. This story is being submitted to and it is my original plot, using the above mentioned characters.

**Chap 29**

_Silence filled the bat-cave for an hour. They were only brought back to senses when Waller received a call_

**Waller**: (_putting it on the speaker and trying to sound normal_) Hello! 

**From the other side**: Where the hell are you and Bruce? 

**Waller**: I don't know where Bruce is, Lex. 

**Lex**: Well find him. We probably have a crisis in hand already. Didn't you watch the news? 

**Waller**: No, I have a head-ache. What's in it? 

**Lex**: I suppose you know Zatanna.  
><em>Batman raises his head. Everyone come back into the world all of a sudden<em> 

**Waller**: I guess I do. What's with her? Has she gone mad too? 

**Lex**: No, she was in a performance and she suddenly dropped down death. When her body was touched, it just crumbled into pieces!

_Waller doesn't respond. Batman couldn't take it anymore. He signals her to cut the call_

**Waller**: We need to discuss, Batman! What is going to be our course of action? How big is this damage?

_Batman gulps, trying to swallow the little cry which threatened to emerge_

**Batman**: What is the status of Superman and others?

**Waller**: I don't know, but I can check it out.

**Batman**: (_weakly_) Please do!

**Waller**: Will you be all right to take action if necessary!

**Batman**: (_frustrated_) Just check the status, Waller. I will be fine!

**Bruce (M)**: Forgive me, Batman, for speaking without being asked to, but don't you think I should be with Luthor now?

_Batman turns his head sharply in disgust! Bruce's expression doesn't change, although his programming enables him to take a step backward under such circumstances._

**Batman**: (_realising there was no use being angry with a robot_) Go ahead, Bruce! I don't think we need you here anymore. You might be better off there. And report to me at the earliest.

**Bruce(M)**: (_with an air of obedience_) Yes, sir!

**Batman**: Go upstairs first and ask Alfred to take you to Luthor. And how long will your power supply last?

**Bruce**: For about 11 hrs more, sir!

**Batman**: (_Turning to Waller_) Stay with him, Waller, if you don't mind. I will let you know as soon as I think of something. In the meantime we rely on you to understand Luthor's perspective and take appropriate course of action. Thank you!

**Waller**: (_a little stunned_) Did you just…

**Batman**: Just what?

**Waller**: (_supressing a smile_) Never mind! I'll take care of everything else. Good bye!

_Batman turns away and waves a hand. Waller leaves, with Bruce Wayne, her arms tucked into his'_

**GL**: You think we can trust her?

**Batman**: We don't have a choice, GL! In the meantime, what about Superman and others?

**GL**: I thought you asked Waller to take care of it.

**Batman**: (_frowns_) Of course! Now, you take care of it!

**GL**: Right! Flash, let's go!

**Flash**: Wait! Where?

**GL**: To the watch tower, of course!

**Diana**: That'll be too dangerous, don't you think?

**GL**: There is no other way!

**Batman**: (_calmly_) Try establishing a contact with them first!

**GL**: (_slaps his head_) Of course!

**Batman**: (_not paying attention_) Then go to Metropolis, Smallville and finally to the watch tower.

**Flash**: (_protests_)Do I have to go?

**Batman**: Would you rather stay here and do nothing?

**Flash**: Well…I had a hard day…and…

**Batman**: (_jumps up from his chair_) Listen, Wally! We are all having hard time here. You don't understand the situation! We are out-numbered, heavily out-numbered and have no hope whatsoever to survive if they strike! The magicians are dying, Orion has gone mad, Luthor cannot be trusted, it's just we, just we standing between earth and its doom! Do you need further explanation. (_The last line comes out with great intensity_)

**Flash**: (_remorseful_) Sorry, Batz! It's just that for a moment, I forgot everything! Don't worry, come what may, I won't disappoint you!

**GL**: Neither of us will! Let's go!

_GL and Flash leave_

**Diana**: Is there anything I can do?

**Batman**: (_turning to her and speaking in almost a whisper_) Stay here! I need you!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer

Justice League and the characters which I have used are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros and I do not own them. I have introduced a few names of my own, which do not bear resemblance with any of the DC characters or any others as per my knowledge. This story is being submitted to and it is my original plot, using the above mentioned characters.

**Chap 30**

_GL and Flash are on the way to Metropolis. GL contacts watch tower_

**GL**: Green Lantern to watch tower. Do you read me?

**A reply from the other side**: We read you, Green Lantern. What is it?

**GL**: Shayera! Um… what's the status?

**Hawk Girl**: (_excited_)This is Hawk Girl! What do you mean what's the status? Where the hell did you go after the battle? And where is… (_a voice from the back ground…Superman's_)

**Superman**: Give it to me (_snatches the communicator from her_) Where the hell are all you guys? I haven't seen Flash in ages. And why on earth am I not able to contact Batman? DO you have any idea of what's going on? Our magician friends are dying. Zatanna just crumbled into pieces. Where is Batman?

**GL**: (_wincing at the sharpness of the tone, switches the communicator off for a while_) They seem pretty normal. They are worried about the dying Magicians. Superman is asking for Batman!

**Flash**: Well, to tell the truth, they never behaved strangely except on that day, right!

**GL**: Well, on one another occasion, they behaved as if they didn't know Batman was bruce Wayne. They are certainly not normal.

**Flash**: Why don't you check if they know now?

**GL**: Yeah, it occurred to me. (_turns on the communicator_) Ah…I'm glad you're still there, Flash threw a tantrum! Well Batman is in the bat-cave of course!

**Superman**: (_frustrated_) And where is this **bat-cave?** Do you know the location?

**GL**: (_Turns off the communicator again_) Goddamn it! He doesn't know! I think I just gave away Batman's identity.

**Flash**: Well, you didn't say anything!

**GL**: Really Flash! They must've had a tap on our location all the time. Even if they didn't, they might track Wonder Woman through her communicator.

**Flash**: Well, how do they know that Wondy is in bat-cave?

**GL**: It may not be hard to guess.

**Flash**: Now what?

**GL**: Wait, let me get out of this first! (_turns on the comm._) Superman! Well no one knows of the location of the bat-cave of course! The last I heard of him, he was in bat-cave. And I didn't see him outside anywhere, so I assumed he should be in the bat-cave.

**Superman**: (_sharply_) What took you so long to answer?

**GL**: I was consulting Flash, if he knew anything.

**Superman**: How could Flash know something you didn't?

**GL**: Well, we never know. He has been away himself…

**Superman**: I am teleporting both of you to the watch tower.

**GL**: (_Goddamn it!_) No, I mean why?

**Superman**: (_excited_) What do you mean why? We have things to discuss. Flash has questions to answer. And we need to plan our approach to this problem. And what the hell is Wonder Woman doing in Bruce Wayne's house?

**GL**: (_Oh my god, he knows!_) What?

**Superman**: She had left impromptu after the battle too. I saw her talking to Batman! And then they disappeared. Now she is in Bruce Wayne's house. Why?

**GL**: Superman! I don't know what you're talking about! I haven't seen Diana after the battle.

**Superman**: Is that what you call her? Diana! Is that the true name of Wonder Woman?

**GL**: (_Holy giveaway_) Well, yes! Don't you know?

**Superman**: Well, of course I don't! Anyways, I'll come in contact with her and teleport her too. In the meantime, you guys get ready!

_Even before GL could explain Flash what happened, they disappear from the scene_

_Back in the bat-cave_

**Batman**: What's taking them so long. (_pounds his fist on the table_)

**Diana**: I will contact GL!

**Batman**: (_almost immediately_) No! If you establish a contact from anyone from here, you'll give away the location of this place to whoever is tapping us.

**Diana**: I thought we agreed on who is tapping us!

**Batman**: Let's not get ahead of ourselves! (_he sighs_)

**Diana**: Why did you want me to be here then? They can locate me even if I didn't communicate to anyone, and thus they'll get to you!

_Batman doesn't speak._

**Diana**: Bruce! Are you all right?

**Batman**: I am unable to think clearly, Diana! I just thought…I needed someone to be by my side to help me stay focussed.

**Diana**: And you thought I should be the one! Why?

**Batman**: I…I know you…better than the others, at least those who are sane!

**Diana**: I never thought you'd say that, though!

**Batman**: (_changing the topic_) Let's see whom we're left with  
>Aquaman<br>Question  
>Green Arrow<br>Hawk man – I hope so!  
><strong>Diana<strong>: (_Adding to the list_) The Hawk and the dove  
>The Atom<br>Booster Gold  
>Captain Atom<br>Captain Marvel

**Batman**: Fire  
>Huntress<br>Vixen  
>Mr. Terrific<br>Red Tornado  
>Vigilante<br>Shining Knight  
>Blue Devil<p>

**Incoming communication to Diana**: Wonder Woman! Are you also called Diana?

**Diana**: Superman! Well…

**Superman**: Never mind! What are you doing in Bruce Wayne's house?

**Diana**: (_eyes widened in shock_) Wha…

**Superman**: I've spotted you long ago, and hoped you'd move. You didn't! Did Batman put you there? Do guard him?

**Diana**: (_pausing the comm. For a while_) He knows I'm here! He wants to know what I am doing at Bruce Wayne's house. What do I say?

**Batman**: Damn it! Well, I should've known! Tell him you are guarding Bruce Wayne.

**Diana**: Exactly what he suggested!

**Batman**: Ah! Well give it to him, then.

**Diana**: All right! (_back to the comm._) I'm guarding him, as per Batman's suggestion. Why?

**Superman**: (_demanding_) DO you know where he is now?

**Diana**: (_stammers_) Who Batman?

**Superman**: No! I know he's in bat-cave. I mean, Bruce Wayne!

**Diana**: (_Blocks the comm. Again_) I don't understand this, Bruce! He is asking me the whereabouts of Bruce Wayne!

**Batman**: Oh god! Tell him that he said he'd be going to his office.

**Diana**: Wha… (_Turns on the comm._) He said he'd be going to his office, why?

**Superman**: (_in rage_) Then what are you doing in the house if he's in the office?

**Diana**: I…was asked not to interfere. Batman said…

**Superman**: **TO HELL WITH BATMAN**. Bruce Wayne is at Luthor's place now!

**Diana**: (_startled…how did he know?_) I'll be there right away!

**Superman**: For what? To give in to Luthor? Forget it! You're coming to the watch tower. I'll teleport you, right now!

**Diana**: Wait!

_Without a word of warning, she destroys her communicator and her teleportation device_

**Batman**: (_startled_) What have you done?

**Diana**: I didn't know what to do? He said he was going to teleport me!

**Batman**: And what good did this do? Now he'll be here!

**Diana**: I didn't know what to do!

**Batman**: (_sighs_) Never mind! Go upstairs. Await his arrival. If he asks anything about this, tell him….tell him something in the room deactivated it.

**Diana**: How will I prove it?

**Batman**: I will set up an interfering field which can be triggered by the press of button. I'll give him the impression that Bruce Wayne or Lex Luthor is watching your moves. You should be safe!

**Diana**: Do I allow myself to be taken away?

**Batman**: We have no choice Diana! But if you, at anytime think you don't want to, use this!  
>(<em>hands her a small syringe<em>)

**Diana**: Kryptonite!

**Batman**: Should keep him unconscious for long enough for you to escape!

**Diana**: Bruce! (_she sees him, almost crying_)

**Batman**: (_covering his face with his palms_) Why, Diana! Why should this happen to me?

_Diana moves closer and gently pulls his palms away_

**Diana**: Because you are the only one who can take it, Bruce! And this…

_Before he could resist, she pulls off his mask, takes him into her embrace and engages their lips into a tight lock_

_Bruce finally manages to pull away, panting_

**Diana**: Now I can face anything that comes my way, Bruce! (_turns to leave_)

**Bruce**: Diana!

_She turns around_

**Bruce**: If I die…

**Diana**: (_races to him and covers his mouth with her palm_) You will not die! I won't let you!

**Bruce**: (_gently pushing her hand away_) I think you should go now!

**Diana**: I love you, Bruce! (_She turns away, hiding her tears and almost runs to the stairs_)

**Bruce**: (_After making sure she's safely away_) I love you too, princess!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer

Justice League and the characters which I have used are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros and I do not own them. I have introduced a few names of my own, which do not bear resemblance with any of the DC characters or any others as per my knowledge. This story is being submitted to and it is my original plot, using the above mentioned characters.

**Chap 31**

_At Luthor's place. Bruce and Waller sit silently while Luthor furiously paces up and down the room_

**Lex**: And where the hell were you, Bruce?

**Bruce**: Um…at home!

**Lex**: Bruce are you taking this as a joke? Do I look like Joker?

_Bruce looks at Waller and raises an eye-brow. Waller nods_

**Luthor**: (_frustrated_) What's with the gestures?

**Bruce**: About you looking like Joker, I mean, I really don't think so, but I thought I should seek Waller's opinion.  
><em>Waller supresses a smile<em>

**Luthor**: Have you both gone crazy? Do you realize the magnitude of the situation? This might mean the start of their project. We need to act fast!

**Bruce**: Aren't we done with what we have to do?

**Luthor**: Impact resistance, Bruce! Impact resistance…the most important part.

**Bruce**: We thought we'd use the Android!

**Luthor**: Aneroid is out of the league.

**Bruce**: Was Aneroid a part of the league?

**Luthor**: (_snaps_) Bruce you can be really annoying at times, you know that!

_Bruce remains silent_

**Luthor**: I mean, Aneroid is out, out of our list!

**Waller**: Why?

**Luthor**: I got the news that he escaped from . And somehow, he's responsible for the death of the magicians!

**Waller**: Who told you that?

**Lex**: It is not important.

**Waller**: It is! We're your partners and we need to know everything!

**Lex**: Well, it was Tala! She told me, before…she died!

**Bruce**: You mean Tala, the evil magician?

_Luthor shows a sharp glance at him_

**Waller**: It's the same one, Bruce.

**Lex**: (_excited_) Well it doesn't matter. The truth is, Aneroid is out of our list. We need to find someone else.

**Bruce**: Do you have anyone in mind, lex?

**Lex**: Since you say I am not suited, I was thinking of someone from the league.

**Bruce**: We thought about that too. But you had apprehensions about their loyalty.

**Luthor**: Looks like we need to take that chance, Bruce!

**Bruce**: Who then? Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, or Flash?

**Luthor**: Wonder Woman would be my choice, but I'm not sure she can do what has to be done!

**Bruce**: She might, if we explain her everything. We don't plan to kill Superman, do we?

_Lex remains silent_

**Bruce**: Do we?

**Lex**: No, we don't, Bruce! But what if it comes to that?

**Bruce**: All we need to do is take him down, and then work on his mind. I'm sure the Kryptonite will buy us enough time!

**Lex**: (_sighs_) Let's hope so.

**Waller**: You don't seem to be sure!

**Lex**: Things are too uncertain, Waller!

**Waller**: Then what do you suggest?

**Lex**: Batman.

**Waller**: Batman?

**Lex**: Batman.

**Bruce**: But he's Superman's best friend. I don't think he can…

**Lex**: I know that Bruce. But I also know that his preference would be clear if it comes to choose between the safety of earth and the life of his friend.

**Bruce**: he wouldn't stand a chance!

**Lex**: Oh, but he would, Bruce! He can move fast, he relies not just on his body but his brain too, something the others lack. He thinks with his brain, and not his heart, another thing which is a plus for us!

**Bruce**: I still say, Batman should be our last option. He cannot stand a chance!

**Lex**: I understand, Bruce! Our first option shall be Wonder Woman, and then Green Lantern and then Flash or any others who are left. But if they are in no physical or mental condition to do it, we'll turn to Batman. If Batman refuses for any reason, it shall be me.

**Waller**: Seems to be a good plan. But aren't we a bit too outnumbered, now that the magicians are gone?

**Lex**: All we can do is to keep our fingers crossed.

_Just then, they hear a loud thud on the ceiling, as if someone had landed. There is no sound of footsteps following that, but the door of the room in which the meeting was going on suddenly bursts open_

**Luthor**: Superman!

**Superman**: (_pays no attention to Luthor. Glances at Bruce_) You need to come with me, Bruce!

**Bruce**: Why? On what charge?

**Superman**: For your own good!

_without giving a chance for anyone to protest, he knocks Luthor over and flies out through the window, holding Wayne by his collar. Bruce puts up quite a struggle, but is efforts pay off in the wrong time, as he breaks loose of Superman's clutches only to fall from the height of a 15 storeyed building. Superman swoops down and holds him by his hand, and then wraps his hand around his torso, without giving room for any struggle. They are out of sight in no time!_

_Luthor regains conscious and hurries to the window, only to see them disappear_

**Luthor**: Damn it!

_Waller hurries out of the room and down the hall. Once she makes sure she cannot be heard by Lex, she hurriedly makes a call_

**From the other side/i: What is it?**

**Waller: (**_**panting**_**) Bruce… Bruce has been kidnapped, by Superman! He just broke in and took him away!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in this story are owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. I have used them in this story which is entirely a product of my own imagination

**Chap 32**

_Bruce has been kidnapped, by Superman _

**Batman**: Goddamn it! Why did he allow himself to be…

_Waller spots Luthor walking out of the room into the corridor. She immediately breaks the connection_

**Batman**: Waller! Waller!...Damn it! Just Damn it! (_smashes the phone to the floor in disgust_)

_On the other side_

**Luthor**: what are you doing here?

**Waller**: Looking for an exit!

**Luthor**: I saw you took out your phone. Whom did you call?

**Waller**: To my driver, of course!

_Luthor squints at her._

**Luthor**: I think we have far too less time than we thought. Line up Batman!

**Waller**: How can I line up Batman? Bruce was our single point of contact with him!

**Luthor**: (_in disgust_) Listen here lady! I know that you know him too, better than I do. This is no time to cover up. Call up to Batman and appraise him of the  
>situation, now!<p>

**Waller**: (_raising her tone_) _I donot know his number!_. He is not a friend of mine and I have nothing to do with him whatsoever. You want batman, get him yourself!

**Luthor**: I didn't mean that you had anything to do with him. I just thought you knew him better than I do! All right! I'll go get him myself, even if it kills me!

_He expected Waller to respond and stop him. She didn't. Luthor walks away_

_In the Wayne manor. Batman rushes upstairs_

**Batman**: (_cries out_) Diana!

**A voice - Diana**: Bruce! Anything wrong?

**Batman**: Ah, you're here! (_breathes out in relief_)

**Diana**: Anything wrong?

**Batman**: They've kidnapped Bruce! I mean…

**Diana**: I understand. But why?

**Batman**: I don't know!

**Diana**: But Bruce was important!

**Batman**: I know, I know! Just let me think! (_Closes his eyes for a while_) Why didn't he come for you?

**Diana**: May be he will, eventually.

**Batman**: Or may be I was right!

**Diana**: About what?

_A smile of some sort seemed to form on Batman's face_

**Batman**: May be I have it, Diana! If I'm right, then this will all be over!

**Diana**: (_frustrated_) Bruce, I'm in no mood for suspense here! What is it?

**Batman**: (_sharply_) Just a sec, Diana! Let me make sure! (_turns on his  
>communicator<em>) Batman… to watch tower.

**Diana**: Wha…(_Batman signals her to keep her voice low. She mouths without sound_) What do you think you're doing?

_response comes from the other side, almost instantly_

**Superman**: I read you, Batman! I need you in the watch tower, right now!

**Batman**: I'm…. so….rry, m… in a…. very bad shape! (_coughs_)

**Superman**: (_Without much anxiety_) What happened?

**Batman**: Something seems to be wrong here, in the Wayne Manor! I…I…can….har…hardly….brea…the.

**Superman**: Batman! Where is Wonder Woman?

**Batman**: Un..cons…cious…! may….be…dea….(_coughs_)

**Superman**: (_Snap_) I should've known!

**Batman**: Ne…ed…help! (_cough_)

**Superman**: (_in an ordinary tone…as if nothing was wrong_) I sent Hawk girl to get Diana, a few minutes ago! She couldn't get closer to the manor either. I have been trying to contact you ever since.

**Batman**: Sss….en..d…..some…one….

**Superman**: (_not perturbed_) We have a very important mission in hand. I guess you and Diana need to take care of yourselves.

**GL**: I can go!

**Superman**: (_sharply_) No you cannot! Our mission is too important! Sorry, Batman! _**Over and out!**_

**Batman**: (_cough_) Wow! Feels like something is stuck in my throat.

**Diana**: Bruce! Tell me what's going on!

**Batman**: (_Smile more pronounced_) We have a solution! Not everything is lost!

**Diana**: (_Stamps her foot on the floor_) Explain!

**Batman**: When you left upstairs, I turned on the field matching that of this band (_shows her a heads band_)

**Diana**: This is the same band used against Grod!

**Batman**: Precisely! The field surrounded the Wayne manor. When hawk girl arrived, I believe she did without any kind of protection. She could not stand the counter field and fled. She must've explained the same to the others, so Superman preferred to let you and I die than to face the field!

**Diana**: You mean…Grod!

_Batman nodded_

**Diana**: I thought we eliminated Grod!

**Batman**: Turns out, that wasn't the right decision! If Grod is our man, I mean Gorilla, then the nightmare is over!

**Diana**: I guess there is no harm in trying.

**Batman**: No there isn't! We need to start, fast! And while we are on the way, we need to confirm the status of other sane members.

**Diana**: Fine then! Let's go!


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in this story are owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. I have used them in this story which is entirely a product of my own imagination

**Chap 33**

_In the watch tower_

**Flash**: (_mutters to Bruce_) So, how are you doing?

**Bruce**: Fine!

**Flash**: Any ideas?

**Bruce**: I am trying to communicate with Batman. I am unable to reach him.

**GL**: How are you doing that?

**Bruce**: Mentally.

**Flash**: You can **do** that?

**Bruce**: Batman has equipped me with such functionality. I can communicate only to him.

**GL**: Shhhh, don't do that. What if Jonn intercepts?

**Bruce**: As I said, it is a point to point communication, and doesn't use brain waves as you infer. The technology involved is simple as Bluetooth, only at a larger range and not necessarily on the data link layer.

**Flash**: (_confused_) What?

**Bruce**: You see, in the OSI reference model, or the TCP/IP stack which is the current de facto standard…

**GL**: (_impatiently_) Never mind! (_ To Flash_) It's like Instant messaging.

**Bruce**: Um, not exactly…

**GL**: That is all he needs.

**Flash**: Yeah, that is all I need!

**GL**: What do you think is blocking your communication then?

**Bruce**: The point that I did not receive an ACK from the other side means that either my message is lost, or the ACK is not sent, or the ACK is lost.

**GL**: (_Sighs_) Thank God, you're not Batman.

**Bruce**: I beg your pardon?

**GL**: Nothing! It's just that…do you realize that…um…never mind!

_Silence_

**Bruce**: Lantern.

**GL**: Yes.

**Bruce**: Do you think they trust us?

**GL**: (_mocks_) Well if they trusted us, we wouldn't be hanging upside down in the Hangar like this, would we!

**Bruce**: Then why didn't they just kill us?

**GL**: Beats me!

**Flash**: Are you sure that we don't want to cut these cables loose and escape.

**GL**: No.

_The door to the Hangar opens. Hawk girl enters, with another figure following her._

**Hawk girl**: This is for your own good. You'll stay here till everything is over.

_The door shuts immediately after the figure steps inside._

_**Bruce**_: Lois Lane!

**Lois**: Bruce! They got you too? (_runs to him_). And Green Lantern and the Flash!

**GL**: How did you get…ah, never mind! It was rhetorical.

**Lois**: Hawk Girl brought me here. She, kidnapped me from the office.

**Bruce**: In broad daylight?

**Lois**: Yes! But…why are you hanged upside down?

**Flash**: (_mocks_) We are being punished for retorting.

**Lois**: I'm sure you can untie yourself!

**GL**: We decided to humor them. In fact, we are being watched, right now. (_Points to the wall, with a camera arranged_)

**Lois**: They arranged a camera to keep an eye on you?

**Bruce**: No especially! It was there to begin with.

**GL**: Yeah! Batman's policy, Surveilence!

**Bruce**: That's not important. The fact that you are here actually begs a question.

**Lois**: What?

**Bruce**: No, _why_?

**Flash**: Why what?

**Bruce**: No, only _why?_

**Lois**: (_concerned_) Bruce, did they hit you on the head?

**Flash**: (_Sighs_) You don't know the half of it!

*********************************

_In the bat-jet_

**Diana**: Are you sure this time?

**Batman**: Pretty sure!

**Diana**: Your reasoning still sounds farfetched to me.

**Batman**: I…(_incoming communication_) _Sir, something extra ordinary has happened_

**Batman**: What is it, Alfred?

**Alfred**: Lois lane was kidnapped in broad day light, by Hawk Girl.

**Batman**: Interesting! Wasn't Superman there?

**Alfred**: No, sir! He wasn't available to, they say and I quote _Save her, as usual!_ Although in the other news, Superman was known to break into Lex Luthor's office and kidnap Bruce Wayne.

**Batman**: Why do _they_ call Lois' case a kidnap?

**Alfred**: Apparently Mr. Perry White tried to ask the Hawk Girl the reason for her action, and she stated that she was kidnapping her.

**Batman**: Thanks for the news Alfred! This piece will help us.

**Alfred**: I rather expected, sir (_cuts the communication_)

**Diana**: So…

**Batman**: They are trying to evacuate the earth!

**Diana**: Kidnapping two people hardly qualifies as evacuation.

**Batman**: Lois is Superman's love!

**Diana**: (_Thinks_) I get that! But what is Bruce? Don't tell me he is Superman's friend. And one would expect Superman to give precedence to his parents, I mean surrogate parents, before his friend, if not before his lover.

**Batman**: The Kents are dead to him.

**Diana**: And he was the one who killed them! I still don't buy your logic.

**Batman**: (_switching on a different link_) Bruce, I want you to destroy the death ray.

**Diana**: Death ray?

**Batman**: That's what I call it. (_speaks again_) I repeat, **destroy the death ray.**

**Diana**: Can he get you?

**Batman**: He can. He has been communicating with me all this time.

**Diana**: I didn't see you talk.

**Batman**: I don't have to talk to communicate with him. And before you ask why, it is highly involved, and I'd rather we focus on the problem in hand.

**Diana**: Ok, then. I realize that you presume Superman will be using the…death ray…on earth, again!

**Batman**: That is an obvious weapon. I should've thought of it before, but all is not lost yet. All I wonder, is why didn't Luthor think of it?

**Incoming communication**: The death has already been deactivated.

**Batman**: (_ to Diana_) Ah, so he did think of it! (_to Bruce_) Did they try to use it?

**Bruce**: Yes. But they weren't so puzzled as I expected them to be when they realized that it was inactive.

**Batman**: We are going to the Gorilla city again. Update me when they make a move. What is your situation there?

**Bruce**: I am hanging upside down along with Lantern and Flash.

**Batman**; I understand things haven't progressed since the last update.

**Bruce**: Except that we have Lois with us now. She's sulking in a corner, if that is the right expression.

**Batman**: I know. Just keep me informed. We hope to solve this before things slip out of hands.

**Bruce**: I will.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in this story are owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. I have used them in this story which is entirely a product of my own imagination

**Chap 34**

_In the watch tower_

**Flash**: I can't stay like this anymore.

**GL**: We have no choice. We need to stay alive if we have to stop them later.

**Lois**: Bruce, why aren't you trying to stop them. You promised!

**Bruce**: I am doing everything in my power, Lois.

**Lois**: I am sure you can do better than this.

**Bruce**: The nightmare will soon be over, Lois!

**GL**: I wish I could be as confident as you.

_silence…._

**Bruce**: Will you be prepared to take down Hawk Girl if necessary?

**GL**: If it'll help the situation, yes!

**Bruce**: They are making their move. Hawk Girl is going to stand here on guard while the rest of them leave for earth.

**Lois**: How do you know?

**Bruce**: I am catching their conversation.

**Flash**: And they think that Hawk Girl can stand guard against three of us!

**Bruce**: Make that two.

**GL**: Of course.

**Lois**: What happened to the others? The rest of the league.

**GL**: We don't have many to bank on. We have lost the magicians. Now, everything is up to us.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
><em>In the meantime…Luthor on phone<em>

**From the other side**: Ready when you are, Lex!

**Luthor**: The sooner the better. We are ready.

**From the other side**: Copy that!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
><em>In the Javelin<em>

**Jonn**: Will reach Metropolis in 10.

**Superman**: Get me a fix on Lex Luthor's location.

**Jonn**: (_adjusting the controls_) In his guest house.

**Superman**: We'll start from there.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in this story are owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. I have used them in this story which is entirely a product of my own imagination

**Chap 35**

**A news reporter**: This is Steve reporting live from the scene of action. It all started 20 minutes ago. Eye witnesses assert that it was flames ramped up _**from the inside!**_Luckily, no one occupied the house at that moment. Although it is fortunate that there are no causalities, the fact begs a fundamental question - _**Who started the fire?**_ Over to you, Leslie!

**Leslie - His lady colleague, in the studio**: Thanks, Streve. But is there a reported sighting of Superman or the Justice League on the scene? Has anyone other than the fire department tried to put off the fire?

**Steve**: None whatsoever, Leslie. We haven't sighted Superman in Metropolis since the last time Orion attacked us. As we all know, he was taken into the custody of the league. However, I believe that they are up to something big, for involvement of a League member in the kidnap of Lois Lane, this indifference of Superman to the recent developments, definitely cannot be substantiated. One can only hope that Superman is trying his best to protect the world from an impending disaster, as usual.

**Leslie**: Of course, Steve! But the appearance of Orion in the scene all of a sudden did raise some apprehensions among the people, given that Superman's history with the Gods hasn't been to the best interest of the earth.

**Steve**: Yes, Leslie! But it is also a strong belief among the people that Superman would not let them down twice. Winning back the people's trust was never easy, and I'm sure Superman will think twice before taking that road again. Wait…I think I see him, right now! Jimmie, focus on that!

_All cameras turn to capture a shadowy spot rapidly approaching the earth. Few seconds later, the red cape is visible._

**Steve**: Looks like Superman as finally decided to look into the matter. As you can see, the fire men have shut down the fire hoses, clearing up the way for the man of steel.

**Leslie**: Thank you, Steve! As you can see folks, Superman is back in action, and all our apprehensions were unfounded.

_And just then…_

**Steve**: Holy Smokes! There is a new development here. Superman stopped a few yards away from the building, and a figure just popped out of the top floor of the building. Superman isn't attacking him. It looks like they're talking.

**Leslie**: Tell us more about the figure, Steve!

**Steve**: It looks like, _shoot!_ _**It is Orion!**_

**Leslie**: Steve, is he attacking Superman?

**Steve**: No. They're talking. Everything seems to be peaceful out there.

**Leslie**: Was Orion there on rescue, inside the building?

**Steve**: There is no way he could've gotten inside without our seeing it. The building is surrounded by the fire men and the media. But then again, he must've had his ways.

**Leslie**: Thank you, Steve! As you can see folks, presumably Orion was cured and he came to the rescue before Superman did. The Justice League is at our aid.

**Steve**: You're right, Leslie! We have more members of the league assembling here. Just now, the Martian Manhunter has landed in the Javelin. And even as we see, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Huntress, Vixen and Question are approaching from the other side.

**Leslie**: (_frown_) This hardly requires the attention of the entire league though!

**Steve**: Hold on, Leslie. The new Leaguers have joined the existing conversation. Looks like it is bigger than we thought. (_pauses to observe_) The discussion is getting heated up. Looks like Orion is angry. May be he isn't cured yet!  
>(<em>Another pause<em>)  
>Something is not right here, Leslie. Orion tried to attack to Green arrow but he dodged. But Superman and Martian Manhunter remained indifferent. And now…(<em>pause<em>) looks like Superman is going to attack. And…_**OH MY GOD!**_

**Leslie**: Steve, Steve what happened?

**Steve**: I can't believe my eyes. Superman shot laser beams at the Green Arrow.

**Leslie**: What? (_a screeching noise from the other side_)

**Steve**: Looks like they are fighting amongst each other. Green arrow dodged it, and Black Canary used her ultrasonic voice to fend Superman off. He's clearly disturbed owing to his super sensitive ears. But Martian Manhunter jumped into action, and pressed his throat. She's choking right now, I don't think she'll be able to speak any time sooner.

**Incoming communication**: Batman, where are you?

**Batman**: Waller! We've landed in the Gorilla city. I have even more reason to believe that I am right. What happened?

**Waller**: They have struck. We need you back.

**Batman**: Not possible! I am required here. I'm sure you can take care of this…

**Waller**: We don't have enough men.

**Batman**: Just fend them off for a few hours.

**Waller**: I don't think we'll last even minutes. Send Wonder Woman back.

**Batman**: I can't. I'll need her here. I cannot waste time fighting the Border Defense forces of Gorilla city. She is my shield here. Trust me, it'll all be over sooner than you can imagine. Use the suit if you need to. Shoot a bullet at him if necessary, just incapacitate them. Where is Lex?

**Waller**: I cannot find him. If you don't come right now, I will have to use my contingency forces.

**Batman**: (_frustrated_) Then do it! What do you need my permission for?

**Waller**: If I see that things are slipping out of our hands, I'll have him killed. Are you fine with it?

**Batman**: Do whatever you want! (_cuts the communicator_)

**Diana**: May be I should head back.

**Batman**: I won't repeat what I just said. I need you here!


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in this story are owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. I have used them in this story which is entirely a product of my own imagination

**Chap 36**

_In the meantime…Havoc in Metropolis, as the members of the league fight amongst each other. Waller trying to contact Lex, when all of a sudden_

**Waller**: Mr. Luthor! What is this costume? Where is the suit?

**Luthor**: (_In his green suit he developed with the help of Ultra Humanite, when he formed the Injustice League. _) I cannot unlock it. This was the best I could do.

**Waller**: What do you mean you cannot unlock it?

**Lex**: We need Bruce. The authorization procedure requires Bruce's retinal pattern along with mine.

**Waller**: Retinal pattern!

**Luthor**: Yes, retinal pattern. Why?

**Waller**: When did you get Bruce's retinal pattern?

**Luthor**: I got it as when he came in for the first time to our base.

**Waller**: Did Bruce _give it?_

**Luthor**: No, he didn't. Comm'on why does that matter now?

**Waller**: Why did you _have_ to use his retinal pattern? Wouldn't yours suffice? Why did you complicate the things?

**Luthor**: Yes, yes, I admit it tangled up the things now. But I thought an extra layer of security wouldn't hurt for a project of this scale. I mean, imagine if someone had got to it before we did?

**Waller**: Why didn't you use my retinal pattern? Why Bruce's?

**Luthor**: We can discuss this all day long or jump into action with whatever we have. I choose to do the latter. In the meantime, try to get Bruce. My credentials will expire in an hour. If Bruce can be there before that, you'll not need to reenter mine. Otherwise, you might have to pluck my eye out?

**Waller**: Why would we have to do that?

**Luthor**: Really, Waller! What are my odds of standing against the mightiest aliens of the Justice League for more than an hour?

**Waller**: Then why do you want to go now? Wait till Bruce arrives, let the other members of the League take care of them.

**Luthor**: I don't think that is a good idea. We are trying to keep the number of causalities to minimum. With the enhancements I had made to this suit, I must be able to incapacitate others temporarily and stall Superman for a while.

**Waller**: Does this have the power disruptor?

**Luthor**: Unfortunately, I had handed it over to Superman himself, and I didn't get the time to work on another one.

**Waller**: Hardly an excuse!

**Luthor**: Let's face the facts, shall we?

_He leaves_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Meanwhile, in the gorilla city, Batman and WonderWoman fighting the security forces._

**Diana**: They weren't so hostile the last time we came in?

**Batman**: Part of their plan. Don't do anything fancy. I am making my way in, just watch my back, and protect yourself.

**Diana**: Is that the order of priority?

**Batman**: Unless you know how to stop him.

**Diana**: Unfortunately, I don't still buy your argument.

**Batman**: Then stick to the plan! I…(_Incoming communication_)

**Waller**: We have trouble. Lex cannot unlock the suit by himself. He needs Bruce Wayne's retinal pattern to do it.

**Batman**: Don't worry, we might nor need the suit at all. I must be done here in an hour.

**Waller**: That would be too late.

**Batman**: Why did Luthor take a retinal pattern? Why not a thumb impression?

**Waller**: Why do you ask me? Ask him!

**Batman**: What happened to all your contingency forces? Can't you stall them for an hour? I am sure…

**Waller**: Let me put it this way, Batman! We currently have 6 batches of my clone force fighting just two of them. And I had to deploy them because we have reasons to believe that four of your members – Green Arrow, Black canary, Vixen and the Huntress are dead, or permanently disabled. How many more lives would you want to put at stake? Keep in mind that nothing, absolutely nothing is working our way. Lex Luthor is out there on the battlefield. Get your priorities straight!

**Batman**: (_Cuts the communication_) Diana, you must leave immediately.

**Diana**: Then what about…

**Batman**: I'll have to handle it!


End file.
